Vou fazer você feliz
by BrideofBaal
Summary: Pressa na Era feudal, e com magoa de um certo hanyou, a unica alternativa é sobreviver, mas logo Kagome percebe que é importante na vida de mais alguem.
1. Adeus Rin

Fraco! E no final eu que perdi a luta... – O grande youkai se arrastava tentando alcançar sua pequena protegia, seus cabelos prateados estavam manchados com seu sangue.

Rin! Está morta... eu falhei... – Sesshoumaru tentou se levantar, seu sangue escorria rápido, e suas forças estavam acabando na mesma proporção.

Mesmo depois de cinco anos após a morte de Narak, nunca imaginei, jamais imaginei que alguém ficaria tão forte quanto Narak... ele matou Rin, mesmo no meu estado deplorável eu consegui acabar com esse maldito, mas, agora já não adianta mais... eu.. eu... – Sesshoumaru cai e desmaia.

Inu Yasha! –

O que é? Por que ta brigando comigo? Foi ele! – O hanyou apontou para uma criança raposa, que correu para o ombro da poderosa miko.

Baka! É uma criança Inu Yasha, você tem que para de roubar a comida do Shippou! –

Kagome agitava o braço para Inu Yasha.

Você não sabe nada sobre crianças, bruxa, não tem ninguém que queira você para ter um filho com você! Keh! – Inu Yasha só se deu conta do que falou depois que o "Oswari" não veio, quando olhou e viu Kagome sem expressão nenhuma teve vontade de abraça-a e falar que ele amava ela, queria ela e que tinha ele, mas ela se sentou e olhou friamente para ele.

Sei que não tenho ninguém Inu Yasha, mas você também não! Eu pelo menos nunca fui enganada da maneira que você foi. E por sua culpa que eu estou pressa nessa droga de Era com você, você usou a jóia, você fechou o poço, eu estaria feliz, com meus amigos na minha Era, e não teria que olhar para sua cara todo dia! Mas eu estou forte e não preciso mais da sua ajuda, mas depois que você reviveu Kikyou e ela te traiu, quem sempre tem que escutar você reclamando, sou eu! – Kagome levantou e olhou com escárnio para Inu Yasha, depois amenizou o olhar e se dirigiu para Shippou.

Shippou, vou passar a noite fora, fique aqui por favor, vou treinar e quero sossego. –

Kagome virou se, mais antes de sumir em meio as arvores Inu Yasha a chamou.

Não Kagome! Não fique sozinha... –

Já sabe qual é meu potencial Inu Yasha, sou mais forte que sua Kikyou agora, muito mais forte, sei me cuidar, e não dependo de mais ninguém ao contrario de você! –

Mas Kagome, Sinto cheiro de sangue, tem alguma batalha por ai... eu não vou deixar você sair de perto de mim e... Kagome, isso não, por favor! – Kagome lacrou Inu Yasha dentro de uma Kekkai.

Shippou, busque comida e só você pode sair e entrar nessa kekkai, estarão protegidos de qualquer um... até amanha! – Simplesmente virou-se e andou, andou e andou até sentir uma terrível energia sinistra, forte mas notou também a presença se Sesshoumaru, com seus poderes aumentados pode sentir que Sesshoumaru estava entre a vida e a morte, e sem medir conseqüência correu para salva-lo, pois mesmo sabendo que Inu Yasha e Sesshoumaru ainda brigam quando se vêem, ela deveria fazer algo. Kagome correu até o lugar da batalha, e tinha o cadáver de um imenso youkai tarântula em pedaços no chão, deu a volta pelo cadáver e encontrou Sesshoumaru, olhou em volta e seu coração congelou quando viu Rin sem vida, ao segurando as vestes de Jaken, que também estavam morto, Kagome olhou para Sesshoumaru, que estava desacordado.

Eu vou salvar você, Sesshoumaru! – Kagome passou a mão na face de Sesshoumaru para medir a intensidade dos ferimentos, Sesshoumaru tinha veneno no corpo, e isso o paralisou, também tinha varias feridas causadas por veneno acido em seu corpo, Kagome tirou rapidamente a armadura pesada, e tirou a parte de cima do kimono. Olhou meio abobada para o corpo do youkai, mas logo começou a trabalhar, juntou as mãos em cima do peito, uma luz amarelada começou a purificar o corpo de Sesshoumaru, fechando as feridas, mas o veneno por dentro ainda mantinha o corpo com dor e paralisado.

O que... você está fazendo, humana? – Sesshoumaru acordou, porem notava-se pela sua voz que tinha dor.

Por favor não se esforce, estou te ajudando, não fale nada, apenas descanse...

Sesshoumaru soltou uma risadinha irônica e desmaiou novamente. Kagome estava exausta, e só notou o quanto que o tempo passou quando o dia começou a clarear. Por fora o corpo de Sesshoumaru estava totalmente curado, mas seus órgãos estavam ainda cheios de veneno, Kagome usou toda sua força e finalmente curou Sesshoumaru.

Eu... conse... – Kagome não conseguiu terminar a frase, e desmaiou em cima de Sesshoumaru, que levou um tempo para abrir os olhos, estava totalmente curado, sem dor, sem nenhum arranhão, viu Kagome sobre si quando acordou e a deitou na grama.

Rin... – Sesshoumaru levantou o pequeno corpo inanimado da garotinha e a depositou em um buraco, enterrou e cravou em uma pedra o nome da menina, depois de enterrar Rin, foi a vez de Jaken, porem este não teve seu nome entalhado em uma pedra, apenas uma simples sepultura ao lado da menina.

Sesshoumaru olhou para a aranha gigante, analisando o cadáver com atenção, notou que com suas presas daria uma ótima arma, e as arrancou, Sesshoumaru estava indo embora, mas ao olhar Kagome adormecia no chão, sentou-se ao seu lado e esperou ela acordar. Isso não demorou muito, e Kagome antes de acordar sussurrou seu nome, isso fez Sesshoumaru corar.

Aonde – Kagome murmurou e ainda com os olhos fechados procurou pela mão de Inu Yasha, quando achou, puxou levemente para se equilibrar e levantar.

Aonde estamos? – Finalmente abriu os olhos e se deparou com os mesmos olhos dourados a fitando, porem era olhos frios que causaram um cala frio no corpo da miko.

Por que está aqui mulher? – Sesshoumaru puxou sua mão para longe da mão de Kagome.

Eu vim curar você... –

Como sabia que eu estava ferido? Cadê o imprestável do Inu Yasha? –

Bem... eu prendi ele, e... eu queria passar a noite sozinha e estava procurando um lugar, daí senti sua presença... –

Por que me ajudou? –

Ah... eu não sei... –

Eu não preciso de ajuda de humanos! –

Francamente Sesshoumaru, você sabe que se eu não te ajudasse, você morreria, e você não queria isso, por que lutou com todas as suas forças para se salvar... –

Eu queria salvar a Rin, não a mim mesmo... –

Kagome baixou a cabeça e se sentiu angustiada, olhou em volta e notou que haviam duas sepulturas recém feitas.

Mas de qualquer forma, você me deixou ajudá-lo... – Kagome se levantou e começou a caminhar, mas foi impedida pelo youkai que em um impulso segurou a mão de Kagome.

Humana... obrigado... – Sesshoumaru evitou o olhar de Kagome e falou quase em um sussurro.

Kagome sem pensar deu um tímido abraço no youkai, sabendo que este provavelmente iria empurrá-la ou ignorá-la, mas surpreendentemente Sesshoumaru aceitou e abraçou-a também. Kagome olhou assustada, mas sabia que Sesshoumaru sofreu uma grande perda.

Sabe... Sesshoumaru, quero ser sua amiga, quero ser mais próxima de você... –

E por que quer isso? –

Você... eu não sei por que, mas você tocou minha alma... bem, agente se vê... – Kagome saiu dos braços do youkai e voltou onde prendeu Inu Yasha.

Kagome! – Shippou pulou no braço de Kagome, mas sentiu o forte cheiro que Sesshoumaru deixou nela. Inu Yasha também sentiu.

Era ele Kagome? – Inu Yasha se levantou e chegou perto da miko.

Ele quem? – Kagome tentou desviar o assunto e fingir que não sabia do que ele estava falando.

O Sesshoumaru, por que você esta impregnada com o cheiro dele? –

Bem, ele estava machucado e eu o ajudei... –

Então era ele que estava lutando perto daqui? – Shippou se intrometeu sem notar a cara de ciúmes de Inu Yasha.

Sim Shippou... – Kagome baixou o olhar, e quando Inu Yasha percebeu, lagrimas estavam escapando dos olhos de Kagome.

Ka...gome... por que está chorando? – Inu Yasha se sentou ao lado da sacerdotisa e tentou abraçá-la, mas Kagome recuou.

Sabe Inu Yasha, eu ficarei muito magoada se você ficar implicando com Sesshoumaru, pelo menos... pelo menos por enquanto. –

Por que Kagome? –

Rin morreu. Estou tão cansada... Inu Yasha, eu preciso descansar. – Kagome levantou e se encostou em uma arvore, estava com os olhos fechados e uma expressão triste.

Inu Yasha não acreditou no que ouviu, como Sesshoumaru deixou isso acontecer? Ele sabia que a presença daquele youkai com que Sesshoumaru lutou era quase que tão sinistra quando a energia maligna de Narak.

Shippou, vou sair um pouco, cuide da Kagome... – Inu Yasha correu para o meio da floresta. Correu até achar o lugar, sentiu o cheiro do sangue tanto de Rin quanto do próprio Sesshoumaru, o cheiro ainda estava forte, e Inu Yasha achou as sepulturas.

Se sentou na frente delas e notou que a de Rin foi feita com mais carinho e cuidado do que a segunda, e ele supôs que era a de Jaken.

O que você quer Inu Yasha? –

Inu Yasha se assustou pois nem sentiu o cheiro do Sesshoumaru por perto, ele estava tão perto, logo atrás do hanyou em cima de uma arvore alta.

Sesshoumaru, eu não vim brigar... –

Eu perguntei o que quer? Por que esta aqui? –

Eu vim ter certeza... de que... bem... – Inu Yasha olhou para os túmulos e logo após para seu meio-irmão.

Bem, já teve sua certeza, vá embora... antes que perca algo precioso também... –

O que quer dizer com isso maldito? –

Você não é tão burro, hanyou! – Sesshoumaru pulou da arvore e foi embora... enquanto Inu Yasha corria para ver se Kagome estava bem.

Chegou lá ansioso, e notou que Kagome não estava mais na arvore, chamou ela e Shippou e correu para todos os lugares.

Sentiu o cheiro dos dois e correu como louco atrás, até achá-la e ouvir um sonoro "OSWARI!"

Maldita! Por que fez isso? – Ao abrir os olhos viu a maravilhosa cena de Kagome com aquela peça esquisita de roupa que ela chamava de biquíni, estava toda molhada dando banho em Shippou em uma fonte termal.

Você me assustou! Por isso! Não faça mais isso, eu poderia ter te matado e... Inu Yasha, pare de me olhar desse jeito! -

Kagome, ele é idiota assim mesmo! – Shippou brincava despreocupado na água.


	2. Um beijo para selar um amor

"Sabe... Sesshoumaru, quero ser sua amiga, quero ser mais próxima de você... –

E por que quer isso? –

Você... eu não sei por que, mas você tocou minha alma... bem, agente se vê... –"

Mesmo depois de mais de um mês, Sesshoumaru permaneceu velando o sono eterno de Rin, todo dia o grande youkai trazia flores para por no tumulo. E mesmo não vendo mais Inu Yasha e aquela humana, Sesshoumaru não parou de pensar no que a miko queria.

Kagome olhava para a fogueira, enquanto Shippou e Inu Yasha discutiam ferozmente por causa de um bolinho.

Kagome! O Inu Yasha me bateu! –

Eu n... –

Oswari! –

Maldita! –

Oswari! –

Inu Yasha estava com a cara cheia de terra, seu cabelo, agora negro por causa da transformação de hanyou para humano estava sujo.

Para bruxa! –

Foi você que pediu, agora fiquem quietos não podemos chamar atenção hoje, e, Inu Yasha, você mais do que todos deveria saber disso. –

Keh! – Inu Yasha encostou-se a uma arvore e fechou os olhos, mesmo estando com o rosto tenso, parecia uma criança serena.

Bem, de qualquer forma, estamos protegidos, minha kekkai é forte! Shippou vamos

dormir... –

Estava frio, a fogueira estava se apagando, e Kagome acordou, se sentia apreensiva, mas sentiu uma presença conhecida.

Olhou em sua volta, não tinha nada, mas um barulho muito baixo a fez olhar para cima, quase gritou, mas rapidamente reconheceu a imponente figura de branco em cima de um galho.

Sesshoumaru desceu e notando a kekkai, não se aproximou mais.

Venha... – Olhou intensamente nos olhos de Kagome e se virou, começou a andar e logo atrás a miko o seguia.

Caminhavam silenciosamente, estava um clima tenso e Kagome notou que estavam novamente no mesmo local do ultimo encontro, Sesshoumaru se abaixou e passou a mão por cima da terra do tumulo de Rin.

Sesshoumaru... –

O grande youkai simplesmente ignorou Kagome, e foi se encostar em uma arvore, sendo seguido por Kagome que sentou-se em sua frente.

Sesshoumaru olhe para mim! –

O lorde youkai obedeceu, seu olhar frio fixou-se nos olhos azuis da miko.

Sei que não tenho motivos, mas eu me preocupo com você, sei que não precisa que ninguém se preocupe, mas... eu me preocupo... você está bem? –

Sesshoumaru segurou a face de Kagome e chegou perto o suficiente para sentirem o hálito quente um do outro, o que deixou Kagome extremamente vermelha.

Por que você quer saber? -

Por... por que... eu... – Kagome começou a tremer, não de medo, algo fazia seu corpo tremer involuntariamente.

Se eu não estivesse bem... o que você poderia fazer? –

Kagome não raciocinou, mas quando notou, ela estava abraçada com Sesshoumaru, que talvez por choque, ou por não estar esperando aquela reação de Kagome, ficou parado.

Eu ficaria ao seu lado! Eu cuidaria de você! – Kagome sentiu os braços de Sesshoumaru apertando seu corpo mais forte contra o dele.

Ficaria mesmo comigo? O tempo todo? –

Sim! – Os olhos de Kagome começaram a marejar, seu coração batia rápido.

O que mais Kagome? – Kagome se surpreendeu com ele a chamando pelo nome, sempre se dirigia a ela como "humana"ou "miko".

Oh Sesshoumaru... eu queria te fazer feliz... –

Como? –

Faria de tudo, pra ver você feliz... tão solitário, eu não vou deixar mais! – Kagome afundou seu rosto no cabelo prateado de Sesshoumaru, o que Kagome não viu foi um sorriso discreto que apareceu no rosto do lorde.

E Inu Yasha? –

Inu Yasha... não fale dele... –

Você deixaria ele? Mesmo amando ele...? –

Kagome saiu dos braços de Sesshoumaru, e o encarou com o rosto molhado de lagrimas.

Eu não amo Inu Yasha! –

E quem você ama? –

Eu... eu não amo ninguém! – Kagome abaixou o rosto e começou a brincar com um matinho.

Sabe Sesshoumaru, eu preciso de um tempo, eu irei levar Shippou ao vilarejo, precisarei me despedir dos meus amigos e... e também de Inu Yasha.

Me prove, Kagome, me prove que você quer me acompanhar... que ficara comigo, e que ira morar no meu castelo. –

Provar como Sesshoumaru? –

Quero selar um acordo... –

Selar? Como? –

Assim... – Sesshoumaru novamente puxou Kagome para seus braços e depositou um terno beijo nos lábios da miko, Kagome não esperava, e depois do susto, notou que seu coração quase pulava para fora do peito, e ainda notou que estava correspondendo.

Assim eu sei que você vai voltar, estarei perto de você... e quando você quiser, é só chamar meu nome, agora feche seus olhos e durma... –

Como que se de repente estivesse morta de sono, Kagome adormeceu nos braços se Sesshoumaru.

Kagome... Kagome acorda! –

Só mais cinco minutos! –

Cinco minutos? Do que você está falando? –

Oh! Onde eu estou? – Kagome abriu os olhos e se viu fora da kekkai que fez noite passada, e que Inu Yasha e Shippou ainda estavam dentro.

Oh! Desculpem! – Desfez a barreira e pegou Shippou no colo.

Keh! –

O que foi Inu Yasha? Nossa, por que está com essa cara de mal humor? –

Adivinha Kagome... seria por que você fede a Sesshoumaru? Agora qual é a sua desculpa? –

Bem... eu... eu... fui colher ervas... e ele apareceu, é, ele apareceu e me ajudou...! – Kagome sabia que foi a coisa mais idiota que inventou, e que nunca Inu Yasha iria acreditar, estava pensando em algo melhor até que Inu Yasha resmungou.

Ta bem, nunca pensei que ele faria uma coisa dessa... – Inu Yasha se levantou e começou a caminhar, Kagome incrédula começou a seguir... mas Shippou pulou no seu ombro.

Kagome, eu sei que é mentira! –

Shh! Ei, como você sabe? –

Inu Yasha é idiota, só ele acreditaria, alem do mais, o cheiro está impregnado em suas vestes, coisa que o idiota do Inu Yasha não notou, e isso significa que ele encostou em você... o que aconteceu? –

Ah... bem... eu... ele... – Kagome corou violentamente.

Kagome, agora eu entendo! –

Entende? – Kagome começou a tremer, Shippou descobriu o que aconteceu, e como toda criança sairia contando para todos!

Simples! Você foi colher as ervas e caiu, e o Sesshoumaru te levantou! É isso Kagome? –

Ah! Bem, claro Shippou... claro né... – Kagome soltou um enorme suspiro.

Ei! O que vocês estão fofocando ai? – Inu Yasha parou para esperar Kagome e Shippou.

Nada que te interesse idiota! –

Cala a boca pirralho! – Inu Yasha pegou Shippou pelo rabo e deu um soco na cabeça da raposinha.

AH! KAGOME! –

Inu Yasha! Oswari! –

O dia passou normalmente, com bastante "oswari" e "Kagome, o In Yasha me bateu!" até chegarem em um vilarejo, já estava anoitecendo, e eles ficaram lá para descansar.

Ah! Olha só Shippou, que banheira enorme! Parece uma piscina! –

O que é uma "piscina"? –

Bem, é como uma banheira bem grande, com muita água, que usamos para brincar e essas coisas na minha Era. –

Que legal Kagome! Eu queria ir numa piscina! –

Bem quem sabe um dia eu dou um jeito de conseguir uma aqui... venha, vamos tomar um banho! –

Sim! – Shippou pulou na grande banheira e começou a jogar água em Kagome, que tentava em vão lavar o cabelo de Shippou.

Inu Yasha estava andando pelo vilarejo, mas algo prendeu sua atenção em um grupo de mulheres que conversavam agitadas.

Você soube? –

Do que? É sobre aquela sacerdotisa? –

Sim! Vocês viram que outra sacerdotisa igualzinha esta nesse vilarejo? –

Mas onde esta a sacerdotisa Kikyou? –

Você não soube? Ela esta do lado de youkais agora! –

É, é verdade! Ela se aliou com alguns youkais... –

Mas quem é essa mulher que se parece com ela? –

Já ouvi falar dela, ela com seu grupo derrotaram aquele hanyou Narak, ela é boa e muito poderosa! –

Mas foi aquele outro hanyou que anda com ela que devolveu a vida para a Kikyou! –

Ele é mau? –

Não, só um pobre coitado apaixonado! –

Inu Yasha estava extremamente irritado, onde ele ia, Kikyou não o deixava em paz, amou tanto Kikyou que ficou cego quando Kikyou se tornou uma pessoa má e não queria entender o que Kagome vivia o alertando.

Chegou na estalagem que estavam, e viu Kagome penteando o cabelo de Shippou, sentou-se ao lado dela e notou o cheiro doce que ela estava exalando.

Sabe Kagome... você está bonita... –

Obrigada Inu Yasha... –

Me arrependo de não ter notado isso antes, mas sabe... eu percebi agora que quem eu realmente amo, sempre foi você... –

Agora já é tarde Inu Yasha... –

Por que Kagome? –

Por que faz muito tempo que eu percebi que era só admiração aquele amor todo que eu sentia por você... –

Kagome... não diga isso... você... você já ama outro? – Inu Yasha recebeu um olhar frio vindo da Kagome, mas ela logo voltou a cuidar de Shippou, não respondendo nada.

Kagome? –

O que foi? –

Para onde você quer ir agora? –

Ao vilarejo da vovó Kaede. –

Por que lá? –

Quero ver Sangô e Miroku! Sinto falta deles, e quero conhecer o novo filhinho deles. –

Eles já tem quatro filhos! Miroku não brinca no serviço, mas você gostaria de ser mãe Kagome? –

Quando eu achar um bom pai para os meus filhos eu vou querer sim... –

Você daria uma boa mãe Kagome! – Shippou levantou e deu um abraço em Kagome.

Obrigada Shippou! – Kagome deu um grande sorriso e Inu Yasha ficou bobo olhando.

Gostaria que você fosse mãe dos meus filhos... –

Falando assim você até parece o Miroku! –

É verdade Shippou! – a bela miko riu alto, fazendo Inu Yasha rir junto mesmo depois do "não" indireto que Kagome deu.

Bem, vamos dormir, quero só parar agora quando chegarmos ao vilarejo! – Kagome levantou e abriu a porta do seu quarto.

Shippou, dorme com o Inu Yasha hoje! –

Por que ? – Os dois falaram juntos com a mesma expressão no rosto, o que divertiu muito Kagome.

Bem, por que eu preciso de uma noite só para mim, preciso descansar bem, ainda mais por que vamos caminhar muito amanha, não acham? –

Tem razão, vem Shippou! –

Kagome se deitou em um fúton macio e fechou seus olhos.

Boa noite Sesshoumaru.., - Falou em voz alta, de algum modo, ela sabia que ele iria escutar, assim se sentiu confortável e dormiu.

Inu Yasha, com seus ouvidos sensíveis escutou o boa noite que Kagome mandou para Sesshoumaru, o hanyou achou estranho, mas pensou que talvez Kagome apenas estivesse sonhando .


	3. Irei te deixar

Ah! Onde se meteram? – Kagome tinha andado por todo vilarejo cinco vezes, e pensou que talvez eles pudessem estar fora do vilarejo, andando procurando algum youkai para lutar, como sempre fazem para passar o tempo.

Inu Yasha? Shippou! Onde vocês estão? – caminhou até chegar perto de uma enorme arvore que dava para ser vista do vilarejo, e sentou-se em sua base.

Inu Yasha idiota... já deveríamos estar viajando... –

Para que tanta pressa? Quer tanto me acompanhar? –

Sesshoumaru, que susto! – Kagome levantou em um pulo já com seu arco e flechas preparados.

Isso mesmo sacerdotisa, jamais baixe a guarda... – Sesshoumaru pulou de cima da arvore e parou na frente de Kagome.

É louco? Poderia ter te matado! –

Não seja tão presunçosa, mas de certa forma devo estar meio louco... – Sesshoumaru puxou Kagome pela cintura e deu um beijo suave em seus lábios.

Sessh... –

Mas se eu estou louco, você também está... presos nesse novo laço... –

Por que eu? – Kagome olhou diretamente nos olhos de Sesshoumaru e achou ter visto seus olhos brilharem um pouco.

Você é humana, isso sempre foi motivo para mim te desprezar, porem agora é isso que me prende em você, sua pele tão frágil, tão bela, e ao mesmo tempo sua força que supera qualquer humano que já passou em minha frente! Sua coragem, sua persistência e sua maneira de ser e de controlar tudo a sua volta... –

Nossa... Sesshoumaru... acho que exagerou um pouco... –

Não, sem exageros, foi só a verdade, você não vê? –

O que? –

O seu poder de controlar tudo tem efeitos até em mim... – Sesshoumaru puxou Kagome mais perto e deu um beijo carinhoso, que foi se aprofundando. Kagome amava Sesshoumaru, e só agora percebeu o quanto esse amor era intenso, mas o beijo foi bruscamente interrompido e Sesshoumaru rapidamente desapareceu.

Kagome! Kagome! – Inu Yasha correu pelos arbustos até poder apertar Kagome em seu corpo.

I... Inu Yasha... o que você esta fazendo? Ai! Me solta! – Kagome se desvencilhou dos braços do hanyou e o encarou mal humorada.

Kagome, Kagome me diz onde ele foi Kagome! – Inu Yasha tinha um tom de desespero em sua voz e estava mais agitado do que de costume.

Ele quem idiota? –

O Sesshoumaru! –

Ah... Sesshoumaru? Você tem certeza? – Kagome começou a suar frio.

Sim! O cheiro dele está em toda sua volta! E esta até em você, no seu cabelo... – Inu Yasha prensou Kagome na arvore e cheirou profundamente o pescoço da miko.

Sai Inu Yasha, você esta ficando louco, sente o cheiro do Sesshoumaru em todo o lugar, ele deve ter ficado encostado nessa arvore, daí eu também me encostei e o cheiro ficou em mim! –

É... é! Deve ser isso! – Inu Yasha logo voltou ao normal e logo estavam os três caminhando para o vilarejo da vovó Kaede.

"Sesshoumaru me ama... ele já tentou me matar... e agora me ama... será?" – Kagome estava sonhando com os olhos abertos que não escutou Shippou reclamando.

Kagome, reponde, Kagome! Eu to com fome Kagome... – Shippou estava puxando os cabelos da miko, e depois de arrancar alguns fios ela percebeu.

Ah, Shippou, me desculpe, estava pensando na minha família... hehehe, só isso, bem o que quer? –

Fome, meu estomago ronca! – Shippou estava para a sua barriga.

Olha, eu peguei mantimentos no vilarejo! Venha, irei lavar esses vegetais. – Kagome tirou da mochila uma garrafinha com água do poço do vilarejo e começou a limpar alguns vegetais.

Inu Yasha, vou fazer uma fogueira, poderia arrumar carne? –

Keh! Não era você que estava com pressa? –

Não adianta nada ficar com fome, iria atrasar mais ainda! –

Ta bom bruxa! – Inu Yasha saiu correndo, mas antes de sair do campo de visão de Kagome...

OSWARI! – Kagome gritou bem alto, e Inu Yasha afundou o chão com a força do oswari.

Algum tempo passou e Inu Yasha voltou com um boi bem grande, assaram e comeram, foi uma refeição deliciosa, Shippou cochilou no colo de Kagome, mas Inu Yasha estava pensativo.

Está pensando na Kikyou né Inu Yasha? –

Inu Yasha ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Kagome abobado.

Não... você... –

Eu? Eu o que? –

Eu tava pensando em você, sabe, quando eu fui procurar comida, eu encontrei o Sesshoumaru, ele não notou de imediato, ele estava se banhando, mas eu só achei ele por que segui o seu cheiro, e acabei descobrindo que as vestes dele estavam impregnadas com seu cheiro, eu sentei e comecei a pensar, e daí ele notou que eu estava lá, mas ele nem ligou, fingiu que eu não estava... –

Ah, meu cheiro? Ah... bem... deve ter sido daquela vez que ajudei ele... e bem, ele te ignorou por que está muito triste. – Kagome falou tropeçando nas palavras.

Mas.., mas o cheiro não fica tanto tempo... –

Não faz tanto tempo! – Inu Yasha notou que Kagome ficou nervosa, e se sentou ao seu lado.

Você tem razão... Kagome, tem algo que te incomoda? –

Inu Yasha, não fica tão perto... –

Qual é o problema? Sempre dormia encostada em mim, por que você agora não quer nem ficar perto? –

Por que eu tinha esperanças... –

Kagome, pare, Kikyou já é passado... –

Mas e se ela não te enganasse? Estariam juntos, e eu aqui presa nessa Era, agora sou a segunda opção não é? – Kagome levantou e começou a andar.

Vamos Inu Yasha, quero chegar lá até amanha, iremos viajar de noite se preciso.

Por que tanta pressa? Quando chegarmos lá você poderá ficar o tempo que quiser, como no ultimo filho que Miroku e Sangô tiveram, você passou meses ajudando a cuidar da criança e dando apoio para Sangô... –

Tempo? Não acho... tenho coisas para tratar, e por sua culpa agora terei que reconstruir minha vida... é por isso que tenho pressa. – Kagome parou e olhou para os lados.

É por ele... – Kagome sussurrou, mas sabia que Inu Yasha havia escutado.

Ele? Quem? Por quem você tem pressa? – Inu Yasha correu para o lado de Kagome e a segurou pelo braço, fazendo ela se virar e ficar frente a frente para ele.

O que foi Inu Yasha? –

Ele quem? –

Ninguém, que droga, me solta! –

Não! Você falou sobre alguém, que tem pressa por causa de alguém... então você está gostando de alguém! Me diga quem é ele! –

Kagome protegeu seu corpo com uma kekkai, fazendo a mão de Inu Yasha soltar seu braço.

Você está ficando louco! Louco, sabe o que é isso? –

Não estou louco, eu ouvi o que você sussurrou! –

Escutou errado, mas e se eu tivesse mesmo falando de alguém, o que você tem com isso? Você já fez sua escolha! –

Kagome, você sabe que eu me arrependi! Para com isso, eu quero você! É por isso que tudo sobre você importa para mim, porque eu amo você... – Inu Yasha prendeu Kagome em seu abraço e roubou um beijo da miko. Kagome ficou enfurecida, mas se fizesse qualquer ato poderia machucar o hanyou, mesmo ele merecendo um pouco, ela não queria, se lembrou de Sesshoumaru, queria estar sendo beijada carinhosamente por ele, não pelo estúpido do Inu Yasha. Mesmo pressionando firmemente seus lábios nos lábios de Kagome, ele sentiu que estava sendo rejeitado, e sentiu o cheiro das lagrimas de Kagome, soltando-a rapidamente.

Por que? – Inu Yasha se afastou um pouco de Kagome, e notou o olhar de agonia que Kagome tinha.

Por que, eu sou a sua segunda opção! Que droga! Inu Yasha, você é um idiota, eu também tenho o direito de amar, e ser amada verdadeiramente! – Kagome apontava seu indicador para o peito do hanyou.

Eu estou amando sim! Amando com todo meu coração! Venha Shippou, vamos sozinhos... – Shippou estava atônito, e pulou nos ombros de Kagome que andava rapidamente pela estrada.

Espere! – Inu Yasha correu novamente para o lado de Kagome.

Hei, me espere, é perigoso! –

Você mais do que todos deveria saber que sou muito mais poderosa agora, muito mais do que sua namorada morta! Ah, esqueci, seu defunto ressuscitado! –

Kagome... por que isso agora? –

Prefere depois? Pode ser muito pior... – Depois dessa discussão, o pequeno grupo continuou caminhando, até o anoitecer, eles estavam em cima de uma colina, e dava para ver o vilarejo de Kaede.

Kagome, eu estou com fome... to cansado, minha perna dói, minha perna ta mole, eu to com sono, eu... – Shippou estava deitado no colo de Kagome, mas mesmo assim alegava cansaço!

Já entendi, já entendi Shippou. Inu Yasha, busque algo para nós... –

Mas o vilarejo ta lá embaixo, compensa mais todos irmos e... ai, está bem Kagome. – Inu Yasha parou de reclamar quando viu o olhar de Kagome sobre si.

Não falei para descer a colina, vá arrumar algo por aqui, enquanto eu faço uma fogueira. – Kagome se sentou e colocou Shippou no chão.

Inu Yasha foi em busca de algo para comer, não queria roubar nenhum animal, então foi buscar algum animal selvagem, demorou pouco tempo, e logo achou um porco selvagem, matou o animal e começou a carregá-lo, porem o cheiro de Sesshoumaru entrou em suas narinas, Inu Yasha largou o porco no chão.

Apareça Sesshoumaru! – Inu Yasha ouviu uma risada sarcástica e seu irmão pulou de cima de uma arvora e parou na sua frente.

O que quer de mim Inu Yasha? –

Eu que te pergunto isso! Seu cheiro me incomoda, onde quer que eu vá, seu cheiro esta presente, o que você quer de mim? –

Que presunção Inu Yasha, não é você que eu quero... só estou cuidando do que é meu! – Sesshoumaru riu mais uma vez e antes que Inu Yasha pudesse rebater, Sesshoumaru virou uma esfera de luz e sumiu rapidamente. Inu Yasha novamente pegou o porco e correu para onde Kagome e Shippou estavam acampados, com medo que Sesshoumaru pudesse machucar algum deles.

Chegou lá e encontrou Kagome limpando verduras e Shippou dormindo tranquilamente.

Você demorou, por quê? –

Me desculpe... eu... eu encontrei o idiota do Sesshoumaru, ele me atrasou... –

Sesshoumaru? Você não provocou ele né? –

Por que você está se importando tanto Kagome? –

Eu, bem, ele perdeu a Rin e ... –

Não seja boba Kagome, ele é mais forte do que imagina, ele nem deve se lembrar da Rin e também... –

OSWARI! –

MALDITA! Por que fez isso sua bruxa? –

Não fale assim dele, anda logo, asse esse animal, estou com fome! – Kagome deu uma risada discreta, mas Inu Yasha percebeu, resolveu perguntar depois, Kagome podia muito bem machucar ele.

Inu Yasha reparou que Kagome estava estranha esses dias, ele estava observando a garota encarar fixamente o fogo enquanto comia sem pressa nenhuma, mesmo quando Shippou começou a chamar seu nome, Kagome nem piscava, estava com um olhar perdido, parecia sonhar acordada.

Kagome! Kagome! Kagome! Kagome! –

Ah... o que... ah, desculpa Shippou! –

Você esta doente? –

Não Shippou... por que? –

Parece, porque você fica olhando pro nada e não responde quem te chama Kagome! –

Keh! Eu concordo você ta mais violenta comigo e... –

Inu Yasha! É por que você merece! – Shippou mostrou a língua e correu atrás de Kagome.

Ora seu! –

Inu Yasha...? –

Não Kagome, não fale nada, eu não vou brigar com o Shippou, não fale oswari! –

Eu não ia dizer isso... –

Mas então o que você ia dizer? – Inu Yasha sentou-se ao lado de Kagome

Eu vou embora. –

Keh, você não pode ir embora, o poço está fechado lembra? –

Não, não para minha Era, eu vou embora pra longe de você, irei viver a minha vida, eu preciso viver a minha vida e não ficar fazendo tudo por você! –

Ka...gome... eu... –

Não Kagome! Não me abandone por favor, eu vou ser mais bonzinho, eu não ficarei irritando o Inu Yasha, por favor, eu não quero ficar longe de você... – Shippou começou a chorar e se agarrar nas vestes de Kagome que o pegou no colo.

Não Shippou, você ainda precisa de mim, pra onde eu vou, você vai junto, você ainda é uma criança que precisa de mim.

Mas Kagome, por que? – Inu Yasha estava com uma expressão de dor e tristeza.

Por que não? –

E aonde pretende ir? –

Isso ainda é segredo... olha, quero dormir, não me incomode! – Kagome virou para o lado, pensou que seria mais difícil contar para o Inu Yasha que iria embora, porem ela não contou a historia inteira


	4. Lágrimas de um hanyou

Antes mesmo de o sol aparecer, o grupo caminhava silenciosamente, Inu Yasha ficou abalado com a decisão de Kagome e a seguia silenciosamente. Não demora mais de duas horas para chegar ao vilarejo, e ao entrarem nele, todos os aldeões saldaram alegres.

Temos que ir primeiro ver a Kaede – Kagome começou a andar devagar, olhando tudo em volta com um olhar vago.

Pensei que você queria ver Sangô... –

Tenho que falar com a vovó Kaede antes Inu Yasha... –

Por que? –

Contar as coisas que vêem acontecido, contar o que Kikyou anda fazendo, e me despedir... –

Despedir? Você não tirou essa idéia dá cabeça? Você nem tem para onde ir! –

Eu tenho... –

Você não pode ficar sozinha, ainda mais por que você não vai poder proteger você nem o Shippou o tempo inteiro, alguém tem que estar ao seu lado! E esse alguém sou eu! –

Fale baixo, ainda é muito cedo, as crianças não acordaram! –

Kagome... tire essa idéia da cabeça! –

Eu tenho... –

Heim? Tem o que? –

Alguém para cuidar de mim... –

De novo essa historia! Você esta iludida, você só tem a mim ao seu lado! –

Eu sou alguém importante na vida de uma pessoa, e ele é mais importante para mim do que qualquer coisa... não deixarei ele não mão, não serei a Kikyou da vida dele! –

Kagome... – Inu Yasha parou de andar, ficou chocado pela dureza nas palavras da Kagome, não pensou que uma menina tão meiga falaria algo assim.

Porem Kagome nem percebeu que Inu Yasha estava parado e continuou andando, Shippou reclamava algo em quanto dormia nos braços de Kagome.

Inu Yasha caminhava sem rumo até se deparar em frente à cabana em que Miroku morava com Sangô e seus filhos, escutava um bebê chorar, deixou escapar um sorriso triste, lembrou de uma discussão com Kagome.

"Você não sabe nada sobre crianças, bruxa, não tem ninguém que queira você para ter um filho com você! Keh!"

Inu Yasha? –

O hanyou ergueu a cabeça e ficou surpreso ao ver Sangô de mãos dadas com uma criança igualzinha ao Miroku.

Sangô! – Correu e ergueu a mulher em seus braços.

Inu Yasha, o que deu em você? Você não costuma ser tão afetivo assim... – Sangô ria em quanto se recompunha.

Oh! Inu Yasha! Quanto tempo! – Miroku apareceu na porta para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Ele... ele é seu novo filho Miroku? – Inu Yasha olhava abobado para o bebe que Miroku tinha nos braços.

É sim! Hehe! Onde está a Kagome? –

A Kagome... ela vai vir aqui depois, ela foi na Kaede... –

O que foi Inu Yasha? Por que esse olhar perdido? –

Ei Inu Yasha, vocês vão ficar bastante tempo que nem a ultima vez? – Sangô se enfiou na frente do Miroku.

Ih Sangô, aposto que esses dois brigaram de novo. –

A Kagome... ta estranha... –

Como assim? – Sangô se sentou em uma escada ao lado de Miroku.

Bem, ela anda falando que vai embora, que ela encontrou alguém que vai cuidar dela, e esta muito desligada ultimamente... –

A Kagome vai embora? Mas quando? –

Ela disse que tem pressa. –

E você o que pretende fazer? – Miroku se levantou e colocou a mão no ombro do hanyou.

Eu não sei Miroku, eu me arrependo do que eu fiz, eu vejo que com ela sim eu poderia ser feliz. –

Você viu tarde demais, eu espero que ela seja feliz, ela vem me visitar? – Sangô olhava meio triste para baixo.

Sei que ela quer te ver antes de partir... –

Mas para onde ela vai? –

Ela falou que já tem onde ficar, eu não sei o que ela pretende Sangô! –

Bem, vamos, entre, estamos preparando um chá quente, vai te animar um pouco! – Miroku foi emburrando Inu Yasha para dentro da cabana.

Kagome! Que bom te ver! – Kaede estava na horta de sua cabana cuidando dos vegetais.

Vovó Kaede! Que saudades! –

Vejo que Shippou esta mais grandinho! Inu Yasha está treinando esse menino? –

Está sim, Shippou está muito forte! – Kagome acariciou os cabelos castanhos da criança.

Mas agora que notei, onde está o Inu Yasha? –

Ahm... ei! Ele estava logo atrás de mim até agora! Deve ter ido ver o Miroku! – Kagome olhava abobada para os lados, acordando Shippou.

Venha Kagome, entre! Oh! Bom dia Shippou! –

Bom dia vovó Kaede! –

Bem, bebam isso, ira aquecer vocês! –

Obrigada! – Kagome e Shippou agradeceram juntos.

Bem, voltaram para ajudar a Sangô com seu novo bebe? –

Eu não vou ficar muito tempo, vovó, irei embora, visitarei vocês, mas irei demorar para voltar. –

Eu entendo Kagome, achou alguém pra sua vida, não é? –

Sim vovó! –

Posso saber o nome querida? –

Sesshoumaru... –

Kaede olhou meio boquiaberta para Kagome, pensou que pudesse ser até o Kouga, mas jamais o irmão mais velho do Inu Yasha.

Bem, você acha que isso vai dar certo? –

Acho! Senti perto dele o que jamais senti perto do Inu Yasha, o que eu sentia pelo Inu Yasha, parece imaginação perto do que sinto pelo Sesshoumaru... –

Kagome, você ta namorando o Sesshoumaru? – Shippou deixou seu espetinho de vegetais cair no chão.

Bem, acho que sim. –

Como aconteceu querida? –

A Rin morreu... –

A menininha que o acompanhava? –

Sim... ela morreu, o Jaken também, um youkai muito forte matou eles, e Sesshoumaru estava lutando contra esse youkai, ele venceu, mas ficou muito ferido, e eu e o Inu Yasha brigamos aquela noite, e eu quis ficar sozinha, e o encontrei quase morrendo, curei ele, e agente conversou, nos encontramos outras vezes, e acabou que eu percebi a pessoa incrível que ele é. – Kagome falou tudo muito rápido, e ficou um pouco vermelha no final.

Entendo... Kagome eu desejo que vocês fiquem felizes, que um complete o outro! –

Muito obrigada vovó Kaede! Bem, irei visitar a Sangô, irei voltar aqui antes de partir! Tchau vovó! –

Fale para Sangô que irei lá mais tarde! –

Sim! – Kagome saiu da barraca sendo seguida por Shippou, andava de vagar para poder pensar em tudo que estava acontecendo, que nem percebeu que alguém estava espiando-a. Shippou notou, sentiu o cheiro.

Kagome! Kagome! – Shippou puxava sua roupa e pulava.

Que foi Shippou? –

Ah Kagome, você não esta sentindo? –

O que Shippou? Não sinto nada... –

Kagome! Ele ta aqui no vilarejo! –

Ele quem? –

O Sesshoumaru! Ele esta por perto, esta vindo para cá! –

Sesshoumaru? Você tem certeza? – Kagome notou que estava com a guarda baixa, e conseguiu sentir a presença do youkai.

Sim... –

Oh! Sesshoumaru! O que está fazendo aqui? – Kagome correu para perto dele fixou seu olhar no fundo dos olhos do youkai.

Minha miko, não sente falta desse Sesshoumaru? –

Sinto... muita falta! –

Vim ficar ao seu lado, a partir de agora não irei mais sair perto de você até você ir morar comigo! –

Mas... –

Não irei arrumar confusão com aquele idiota... –

Sesshoumaru... –

Shh, eu vou ficar sempre ao seu lado! – Sesshoumaru puxou Kagome em seus braços, e ficaram assim até Sesshoumaru notar que Shippou estava parado, com o corpo tenso, olhando para baixo.

Ei, raposa! –

S...s...s...si..,sim? –

Você ira comigo e com Kagome para meu castelo, ou prefere morar aqui nesse vilarejo? –

Vou onde a Kagome for! –

Ótimo, você ira receber um treinamento duro! –

Não pegue tão pesado com Shippou, ele é só uma criança! –

Kagome, Shippou é um youkai completo, é muito forte, mesmo para uma criança, é mais forte do que qualquer humano adulto! –

Nossa, Shippou! Não sabia que era tão forte! – Kagome se abaixou e abraçou Shippou.

Sou forte! É sou sim! –

Sesshoumaru? –

Sim Kagome? –

Tenho que visitar Sangô... estou com muita saudade dela, e do Miroku também! –

Vamos, não tenho presa, fique o tempo que desejar, mas irei com você –

Fico feliz Sesshy! –

Sesshy? –

É mais fácil... Sesshoumaru, Sesshy... encare isso como um apelido carinhoso. –

Muito bem minha miko. –

Kagome e os outros não demoraram muito para chegar à cabana, porem antes mesmo de chegarem perto, Inu Yasha estava lá fora com a tessaiga pronta para atacar.

Saia de perto dele Kagome! –

Oswari! –

Keh! Maldita! Por que isso? –

Guarde a espada Inu Yasha, não vim para lutar com você, muito menos para falar com você, estou acompanhando ela. –

Acompanhando ela? Como Assim? –

Kagome... você e ele? – Sangô correu para perto da amiga e a abraçou.

Sim Sangô, Inu Yasha deve ter te contado que irei embora... então... –

Então é ele que você escolheu para passar o resto de sua vida... hum, interessante... – Miroku também se aproximou de sua esposa e de Kagome.

Kagome, você vai embora com Sesshoumaru? – Inu Yasha largou a tessaiga no chão se correu até Kagome, agarrando seu braço.

Me solta Inu Yasha! –

Sesshoumaru nem sequer falou nada, simplesmente jogou Inu Yasha para longe com o chicote que sai de suas garras.

SEU MALDITO! O QUE VOCÊ FALOU PARA A KAGOME IR EMBORA COM VOCÊ? – Inu Yasha ficou muito nervoso.

GARRAS RETALHADORAS DE ALMA! –

Sesshoumaru viu o ataque vindo em direção a Kagome, e a pegou no colo, junto com Shippou e ficaram em cima do telhado da casa de Sangô e do Miroku.

INU YASHA, O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – Miroku correu em direção do hanyou, que o jogou longe quando Miroku o segurou.

Maldito... maldito, o que você fez para a Kagome? –

Sei idiota, tudo o que eu fiz foi garantir o futuro dela, a felicidade dela, e ainda por cima, foi tudo escolha dela própria! –

Sangô, vem! Pegue seus filhos, Inu Yasha não esta normal, vem Miroku, sai de perto dele. – Kagome fez uma enorme kekkai, muito forte pois Inu Yasha estava descontrolado atacando a todos.

A cabana foi completamente reduzida a nada, Sangô, que sempre foi forte, chorava no ombro do Miroku.

PARA, INU YASHA, PARA! – Kagome não parava de chorar, e não deixou Sesshoumaru sair da kekkai, sabia que ele poderia matar o hanyou.

MALDITO! OSWARI, OSWARI, OSWARI, OSWARI, OSWARI! – Kagome só parou quando Inu Yasha parou de tentar levantar, depois de um breve silencio, uma coisa que ninguém esperava aconteceu.

Sei que eu errei, mas eu merecia ter uma segunda chance, eu sempre tive que salvar vocês de tudo, e, Kagome... Kagome, ele já tentou te matar! Eu devia te proteger dele! Mas você está ao lado dele... – Inu Yasha cerrou os punhos, e batia violentamente no chão, lágrimas grossas escorriam de seus olhos, Inu Yasha estava chorando alto.

Não... eu não vou ser sua segunda chance... e agora eu tenho que ser protegida por Sesshoumaru, de você... Sangô, Miroku, vocês irão morar junto comigo... vamos... Sesshoumaru! – Eles se transformaram em uma grande esfera luminosa, e rapidamente sumiram no horizonte.


	5. Sesshoumaru vs Himura

Eles percorreram uma grande distancia, dentro da esfera luminosa, todos permaneciam desacordados, menos Sesshoumaru. Pararam em uma clareira atrás da montanha sagrada do vilarejo.

Mamãe... mamãe acorde! – Um garotinho sacudia com cuidado o ombro de Sangô, que abriu os olhos lentamente.

O que foi... filho... ? –

Mamãe! Kaho está chorando mamãe! –

Cadê seu pai? –

Esta cuidando da Miza... perto daquele youkai! – O garotinho apontou para Sesshoumaru, que estava sentado com a cabeça de Kagome repousando em sua perna.

Não aponte Takeshi! – Sangô se levantou e sentou novamente ao lado de Miroku.

Miroku... –

Sangô, pegue Kaho, ela precisa mamar... Teremos que andar um pouco, Sesshoumaru me falou que podemos ficar intoxicados pelo veneno que sua esfera solta lentamente, ele falou que não é muito longe, só alguns dias de viagem... veja... Kagome esta acordando. –

Sesshoumaru encostou Kagome em uma arvore e sentou-se ao seu lado.

Inu Yasha... – Kagome resmungou e se mexeu um pouco.

Sesshoumaru se sentiu incomodado por que Kagome falou o nome do outro.

Inu ... Yasha... seu idiota! – Kagome resmungou novamente, mas dessa vez Sesshoumaru entendeu o por que ela falava dele.

Beba um pouco, era te fazer bem, está melhor? – Sesshoumaru pegou Kagome em seus braços e deu um pouco de água para ela bebes.

Miroku e Sangô observavam com muita admiração, jamais imaginavam que essa cena seria real.

Veja Miroku, como ele esta cuidando de Kagome... –

Inu Yasha jamais a tratou assim, não me admira ela ter se entregado com tanta confiança para o Sesshoumaru... -

Mas ele também se entregou, nunca ninguém podia imaginar que ele, que odiava humanos estaria cuidando de uma agora... –

É, e cuidando de nós também... –

Miroku, eu não acredito que Inu Yasha destruiu nossa casa... – Sangô começou a chorar silenciosamente. Miroku queria chorar junto, mas não iria adiantar, e abraçou sua mulher.

Kagome acordou lentamente, e olhou bem nos olhos de Sesshoumaru.

O que aconteceu? –

O Inu Yasha me atacou, e quase acertou a nós, destruiu a casa do monge e da exterminadora, eles terão moradia em meu castelo. – Sesshoumaru ajudou Kagome a se levantar. Kagome viu seus amigos todos tristes.

Sangô, Miroku, foi minha culpa, eu me sinto muito mal e... –

Não diga isso Kagome, nada do que aconteceu foi culpa sua, todos sabemos que o Inu Yasha não deveria ter ficado com a Kikyou, sabíamos o que iria acontecer, e ele não nos escutou, a culpa toda é dele. –

Miroku tem razão Kagome... e sabe... senti muita falta de você! Me alegra o fato de que agora iremos morar sob o mesmo teto. –

Puxa... Miroku, Sangô, muito obrigada, obrigada por terem agüentado tudo comigo! – Kagome abraçou Sangô, que retribuiu com muito afeto.

Mamãe, eu também estou com saudades de tia Kagome! – Uma menininha muito parecida com Rin puxou a barra da roupa de Sangô.

Oh! Miza! Que saudades! – Kagome pegou Miza no colo e apertou forte, rodopiou e deu muitos beijinhos na bochecha da menina que ria alto. Sesshoumaru percebeu a grande semelhança, era uma menina pequena, de uns 2 anos, mas tinha os olhos expressivos que nem a Rin, e uma risada gostosa como a de Rin também.

Tia Kagome! Vai me ensinar a ser forte como você e a mamãe? –

Claro que sim querida! E você Takeshi, por Kami! Como você ta grande! – Kagome pegou o garotinho mais velho no colo.

Tia, não me aperta! –

Desculpa Keshi, é que vocês todos fazem muita falta. –

Olha Kagome, essa é a Kaho! – Sangô colocou no colo de Kagome um bebe.

Que criança linda, olha Sangô, o formato do nariz dela é igualzinho ao seu! – Kagome fazia carinho no rosto do bebe e circulava o pequeno nariz da criança.

Acha mesmo? Eu achei Kaho muito semelhante ao Miroku! –

Não, a Kaho é a sua cara! – Kagome ninava a criança, com muito cuidado e delicadeza, fato não despercebido por Sesshoumaru.

Teremos que nos agilizarmos, quero começar a viagem hoje... assim poderemos estar nas terras do oeste em dois dias... já está quase escurecendo, vamos caminhar um pouco... – Sesshoumaru se levantou e sem ao menos esperar ninguém, já estava rumo ao seu castelo.

Ele é direto... –

Concordo Miroku... – Sangô e Miroku ficaram olhando o Sesshoumaru se distanciar.

Sangô, deixa eu levar Kaho no meu colo? –

A sim, claro Kagome – chan! – Sangô entregou o pequeno bebe no colo da amida e pegou na mão do filho mais velha, assim seguindo Sesshoumaru.

Andaram até escurecer, as crianças começaram a reclamar que estavam com fome e cansadas, Kagome queria pedir para parar, mas ainda tinha vergonha de Sesshoumaru, porem Sesshoumaru parou repentinamente.

O que foi Sesshoumaru? – Miroku andou até o lado do youkai.

Vocês todos sentem, não é? –

Sinto uma energia maligna... – Kagome falou timidamente.

Sim, esta acontecendo uma batalha aqui perto... -

Uma batalha? São humanos? –

Não Sangô, youkais, fortes... é isso não é? –

Exato monge, eles estão se locomovendo rapidamente, estão vindo em nossa direção... venham! – Sesshoumaru pegou Kagome no colo e começou a correr, Shippou se transformou em um cavalinho rosa e levou Sangô e suas filhas e Miroku saiu correndo segurando o seu filho mais velho. Eles correram rápido, mas a em um segundo a batalha estava em toda volta deles.

Droga, não tem como sair, estamos bem no meio – Sesshoumaru estava tenso, mas calmo.

Por Kami! Como isso foi acontecer? – Sangô colou o corpo das filhas em si.

Eles estão disputando o território do Sul, aquele youkai macaco quer o meu território, vamos sair daqui antes que... – um youkai urso caiu na frente de todos, estava morto, sua imponente armadura toda ensangüentada e destruída.

Hiroshi! – Sesshoumaru se aproximou do corpo do youkai, agora em sua forma animal.

Então o lorde Sesshoumaru está aqui também? Ora! Quanta sorte, eu irei matá-lo agora Sesshoumaru e o Oeste também será meu! – Um grande youkai macaco, em sua forma verdadeira correu na direção do grupo, Sesshoumaru se posicionou na frente de todos.

Kagome corra! Já! – Os dois corpos se chocaram e uma nova batalha começou, Kagome correu em direção a Sesshoumaru, mas Miroku a segurou.

Não Kagome, você sabe do potencial dele! Venha! – Miroku e Kagome correram em direção a uma enorme arvore, ficaram atrás dela e Kagome fez uma kekkai em volta deles.

O youkai macaco era robusto e sua forma humana não se parecia exatamente como um humano, seu rosto era coberto por pelos grossos, seus dentes eram encavalados e saltavam para fora de sua boca, fazendo com que cuspisse muito enquanto falava.

Sesshoumaru lutava com classe, usava seu chicote para golpear o inimigo, porem o youkai sacou um grande machado e golpeou Sesshoumaru com força, fazendo-o cair no chão.

Vamos lutar de igual para igual Sesshoumaru! Saque sua espada, vamos ver o quão forte ela é! –

Não fale besteiras, nunca lutaremos de igual para igual... você ainda não percebeu quem é seu adversário Himura? – Sesshoumaru se levantou e rapidamente já atacou o macaco, Sesshoumaru deu um soco no peito do seu inimigo, destruindo a parte de cima de sua armadura.

Eu gostava dessa armadura, vou fazer você pagar cachorro! – Himura avançou com o machado e acertou de raspão o ombro de Sesshoumaru, irritando-o, Sesshoumaru avançou para cima dele também, e usando seu chicote, arrancou a arma do inimigo.

Você só esta me incomodando! Vou acabar com isso agora cachorro! – os olhos de Himura se tornaram rubros, seu maxilar se alargou e seu tamanho aumentou, ele virou um enorme macaco youkai, exalava um cheiro fétido.

Hahaha! E agora cãozinho, acha que tem forças para derrotar o Senhor do Leste é? –

Eu não tenho que achar, você já devia saber que com esse Sesshoumaru não se meche! – Sesshoumaru sacou sua espada e desferiu golpes rápidos, causou grande dano no inimigo, porem este ainda ria, irritando profundamente Sesshoumaru.

O que está acontecendo lá Kagome? –

Eu não consigo entender, o youkai está machucado, mas ri da cara do Sesshoumaru, e ele apenas está parado de cabeça baixa... –

Mamãe,eu quero voltar para casa! – Miza choramingava segurando o braço do pai.

Iremos para nossa casa filha, mas uma nova casa... –

Quero ir agora... mamãe! –

Isso logo termina meu bem... –

Olha! Kagome, o que está acontecendo? –

Uma nevoa envolve o corpo de Sesshoumaru, seus olhos ficam rubros, seus rosto fica pontudo e sues dentes crescem, seu corpo fica sob quatro patas, seu corpo se enche de pelos brancos e por fim Sesshoumaru se transforma em um gigantesco cachorro demônio.

Eu concordo Sesshoumaru, não vai ser igual para igual, você acha que tenho medo de cãezinhos? –

Sesshoumaru não esperou, avançou no pescoço do youkai e o arremessou longe, mas este voltou rápido e cravou suas unhas nos braços do cachorro.

Sesshoumaru ganiu, mas mordeu a perna do macaco e a arrancou, o macaco caiu, já estava decidida a batalha, e Sesshoumaru agarrou o pescoço novamente e arrancou a cabeça do youkai fora.

Sesshoumaru foi envolto novamente e logo estava em sua forma humana, Kagome olhava admirada, não sabia explicar como o rosto de Sesshoumaru continuava impassível depois de ter arrancado a cabeça de um youkai fora, estava sujo de sangue e a primeira coisa que fez ao abrir os olhos foi encarar Kagome.

Sesshoumaru! Oh Sesshoumaru! – Kagome desfez a barreira a correu em direção ao youkai cachorro.

Sesshoumaru, está ferido? Se sente bem? Fiquei preocupada! –

Estou bem. –

Deixe-me ajudá-lo, irei curar essas feridas rapidinho! –

Não necessita disso Kagome! – Sesshoumaru aperta Kagome contra seu corpo e da um beijo cálido em sua boca.

Miroku e Sangô olharam aliviados um para o outro e se abraçaram.

Acho que devemos ir... – Sesshoumaru se afastou de Kagome e começou a andar.

Eu... não me sinto bem... –

Que foi amiga? – Sangô correu em direção a Kagome.

Sesshou... – A visão de Kagome escureceu e logo tudo se apagou.

Sesshoumaru! Kagome desmaiou! – Sangô correu e se ajoelhou ao lado da miko.

Eu acho que foi por que ela usou energia excessiva na kekkai, não querendo dizer que ela não confia na sua força Sesshoumaru, mas por medo usou mais força do que precisava... – Miroku se agachou ao lado de Kagome.

Deixem comigo... Achei que não precisaria disso, mas... eu tenho outro modo para levar a todos para o castelo... – Sesshoumaru pegou Kagome no colo e depositou no colo do Miroku

Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha acorde! – Kaede deu tapinhas fracos na cara do hanyou.

Vai Inu Yasha, abra seus olhos! –

Keh! Cala a boca velhota! – Inu Yasha se levantou rápido, ficou tonto e caiu novamente.

Não seja tão apressado, vamos, sente-se! – Kaede ajudou Inu Yasha a se sentar.

Ai, minha cabeça dói! Parece que um youkai sentou em cima dela! –

Nem imagino o por que... –

Ei velhota, você viu a Kagome? –

Ah... a Kagome? –

Ta ficando gaga velha? A Kagome! – Inu Yasha tirou do bolso um colar com um pingente de coração, que dentro tinha uma foto da Kagome e outra do Inu Yasha.

Eu sei quem é a Kagome, eu a mandei em uma missão, para, bem, para ela ficar mais forte ainda, mandei ela em busca de uma planta rara, medicinal, e antes que você reclame, ela terá de ir sozinha! – Kaede não podia contar que foi ele que quase destruiu o vilarejo, e inventou uma historia.

Eu não estava no Miroku? Como vim parar aqui...? –

Um youkai atacou o vilarejo, você lutou com ele e ele te nocauteou, mas conseguimos matá-lo, ele destruiu a casa de alguns aldeões, incluindo Miroku e Sangô, e eles foram verificar se não tem mais ao redor...

E o que eu vou ficar fazendo? –

Agora você vai nos ajudar a reconstruir algumas casas, vamos, levanta! – Kaede se levantou e serviu chá para os dois.

Ainda é muito cedo, vou dormir mais! – Inu Yasha se virou e não quis nem saber, dormiu mesmo com Kaede reclamando.


	6. A inveja e o poder

O que pretende Sesshoumaru? –

Monge segure Kagome, vou tirar esse sangue todo de cima de mim... logo continuaremos e vamos voltar para o meu castelo... – Sesshoumaru se transformou em uma esfera luminosa e desapareceu da frente de todos.

Pois é, Sangôzinha, o que faremos com a Kagome? –

Coloque ela deitada no meu colo Miroku, teremos que esperar ela acordar, ou o Sesshoumaru voltar... agora... o que ela fez para conquistar o Sesshoumaru? –

Ele realmente é um youkai impassível... frio... calculista... ah... o que mais? –

Pobre Rin... isso deve ter abalado muito Sesshoumaru... mas será que ele não esta usando Kagome para ele se sentir melhor? –

Não acho que ele esteja usando a Kagome, Sesshoumaru em primeiro lugar é um nobre, mesmo sendo irmão do Inu Yasha, que faz isso... ele não faria isso com a Kagome... –

Inu Yasha... será que ele melhorou? Será que voltou ao normal? –

Inu Yasha ainda assim é forte Sangô, foi algo que o chocou muito... mas ele é forte, se recupera, e mesmo assim não devemos ficar chateados com ele, sabíamos que algo assim podia acontecer... –

Sim... –

Sesshoumaru achou um rio e tirou sua roupa, estava com ferimentos leves, coberto de sangue, mas não era o seu, e sim do seu inimigo, estava muito irritado, mas não foi pelo acontecido, ainda estava brabo com o tamanho do egoísmo de Inu Yasha, teve o amor de Kagome, ainda assim queria Kikyou, ressuscitou ela e ainda foi enganado por ela, ainda assim vivia suspirando pelo cadáver revivido na frente de Kagome, quando percebeu que Kagome ficou forte e não precisava mais dele, queria Kagome também, queria as duas... sabendo que feriria o coração de Kagome... isso irritava profundamente Sesshoumaru.

Enquanto curtia todo sua irritação se banhando, sentiu um cheiro familiar, que na verdade, para Sesshoumaru era um cheiro desagradável.

Você é completamente igual a ele, humana estúpida! –

Não sou não, por que diz isso Sesshoumaru? –

Cobiça algo que não pode ter, algo que é demais para você poder carregar... –

Então acha que Kagome é demais para o Inu Yasha? O que te faz pensar que ela não é demais para você? –

Não sou como vocês, não seja presunçosa, não a quero apenas como um troféu, não brinco com os sentimentos de ninguém como vocês... Kagome está muito acima do nível de vocês, e eu também! –

Talvez tenha razão, mas será que ela não esta com você apenas por que foi desiludida por Inu Yasha? –

Os olhos dela, ao contrario dos seus, tem um brilho intenso, vivo, e acima de tudo sinceros... assim eu sei, mas você é tão manipuladora que não dá para saber quando fala serio ou está debochando! –

Você está pegando pesado comigo Sesshoumaru... –

Você não merece meu respeito, o que quer aqui? –

Estava apreciando seu banho... –

Você cobiça tudo que a Kagome possuiu, tirou tudo dela, mas você não vão conseguir nada com este Sesshoumaru! –

Ela é fraca... –

Era... pelo visto está atrasada, muito, muito, muito mais poderosa que você... –

Veremos... –

Some de perto de mim Kikyou! Sinto nojo de você, tão inferior a tudo e a todos, com tanta inveja! –

Nos veremos Lorde! – Kikyou some da vista de Sesshoumaru, que ainda mais irritado se veste e parte em rumo onde deixou Kagome.

Chegou lá e Kagome estava acordando, estava abobada resmungando coisas que nem com a audição super sensível de Sesshoumaru conseguiu entender.

Então Sesshoumaru, como iremos partir com Kagome assim? –

Exterminadora, vocês irão viajar em cima de mim. –

Como assim? –

Sesshoumaru foi envolto em uma nevoa, novamente se transformando em um gigante cão branco. Sesshoumaru se deitou no chão e gesticulou com a cabeça para todos subirem.

Shippou flutuou levanto Kagome e as crianças, depois Miroku subiu e ajudou Sangô, e logo em seguida todos viajavam rapidamente se segurando na pelagem densa de Sesshoumaru.

Ai minha cabeça! – Kagome enfim se recuperou e sentou-se no pescoço de Sesshoumaru, segurando seus pelos para não se desequilibrar.

Amiga, se sente melhor? –

Sim, eu fiquei muito tempo desacordada? –

Não muito, apenas o tempo em que Sesshoumaru foi tirar o sangue de si. –

Hum, ei! Olha lá! – Kagome se apoiou em seus joelhos e apontou para o horizonte.

Por Kami! É tão grande, tão nobre! –

Sim Sangô! É para lá que vamos? –

Sesshoumaru deu uma rosnada que todos entenderam como um sim.

Miroku curioso olhou também, era uma cena maravilhosa, não viajaram todo o tempo que iria levar, pois foram voando nas costas de Sesshoumaru, sendo assim o imenso e majestoso castelo de Sesshoumaru aparecia ao longe sendo iluminado pelos poucos raios de sol que já estava se pondo.

É tão perfeito! – As crianças estavam admiradas, todas queriam se levantar para ver melhor, mas Miroku impedia sem ao menos desviar a atenção do castelo.

Levou menos de meia hora e todos estavam parados em frente ao grande portão, os muros em volta eram feitos de pedra e o portão principal era feito de ferro com ouro adornando envolta, tinham pedras preciosas incrustadas.

O portão se abriu letamente, e aos poucos surgiu um imenso jardim muito colorido, cheio de flores e arvores frutíferas, não sabia que Sesshoumaru zelava tanto seu castelo, era tudo bonito demais.

O largo caminho que levava até a porta principal do castelo era acompanhado por diversas flores coloridas e podiam ver vários youkais rondando o lugar, como se fossem guardas, youkais com armaduras nobres e outro com armaduras menos decoradas.

Também se viam as servas, colhendo flores e frutas, andando apressadas pelo jardim, mas todos pararam ao verem Sesshoumaru entrando, em uníssono saudaram Sesshoumaru com respeito, mas podia se ver alguns youkais olhando feio para Kagome e os outros humanos, até mesmo youkais olhando com desejo para as duas mulheres.

Sesshoumaru notou isso também.

Onde está meu general? –

Estou aqui Lorde! – O General veio animado, parecia muito bondoso.

General Ryou, a partir de agora eu voltei para ficar, esses humanos que me acompanham morarão aqui comigo, quero te apresentar Kagome, venha aqui? –

Kagome veio muito tímida para o lado de Sesshoumaru, todas as servas se surpreenderam quando Sesshoumaru segurou possessivamente a cintura de Kagome.

General, esta é a Kagome, exijo de todos que respeitem ela tanto quanto me respeitam, por ela é a minha companheira! –

Sesshoumaru, um dia você mataria quem falasse que você iria algum dia ter um caso com uma humana, agora para ficar totalmente parecido com seu pai, falta só conceber um filho com ela! – Ryou falou gentilmente, mas um brilho no olhar passou despercebido por Sesshoumaru, mas que Kagome notou.

Prazer Kagome, sou o General Ryou, espero ficar tão seu amigo quanto sou amigo do Lorde. – Ryou fez uma leve reverencia para Kagome, e quando Ryou citou ser um amigo de Sesshoumaru, este não mexeu nenhum músculo.

Prazer General... er... espero que sejamos bons amigos sim! – Kagome gaguejou um pouco.

Este é o monge Miroku e essa é a exterminadora de youkais, Sangô, essas crianças são os filhos deles, e esse youkai raposa é Shippou. – Kagome apresentou a todos para Ryou que demorou seu olhar no rosto de Kagome, mas olhou gentilmente para todos.

Prazer em conhecê-los, saibam que aqui nas terras do oeste vocês são muito bens vistos, dignos de nossos respeitos, pois foram peças fundamentais na derrota do hanyou Narak. – Ryou cumprimentou a todos com muita elegância.

Com licença, querida, poderia deixar essa velha passar? – Uma youkai muito velha abria passagem entre os outros que se amontoavam em volta do grupo. A senhora youkai fez uma rápida referencia para Sesshoumaru.

Lorde! Que bom que vai ficar conosco! –

Lady Shizuka. – Sesshoumaru fez uma leve reverencia.

General Ryou tem razão Sesshoumaru, alem de herdar o poder e todas as riquezas que seu pai deixou para você, herdou seu bom coração, mesmo que guardasse no fundo do peito, trancado, uma hora ele bate mais forte e se liberta... – A Lady se aproxima de Kagome e observa todos os detalhes da miko.

E ainda escolheu sabiamente, essa menina é muito bonita mesmo Sesshoumaru, mas o que mais me impressiona é o poder contido em sua alma, tão forte que se ela quisesse poderia dizimar mais de cem youkais reunidos por aqui, tirando o fato que seu coração é puro, livre de qualquer maldade, um pouco ferido quem sabe, mas ao que parece o destino colocou você, Lorde, ao lado dessa miko para curar seu coração. –

Sempre tão perceptível Lady, me agrada saber que aprova a companheira que escolhi. –

Você é sábio menino! Escolheu uma pessoa apta para governar nossas terras com dignidade. Mas saiba Sesshoumaru que dentro de seu próprio castelo tem aqueles que irão querer ter o seu poder... –

Obrigada pelo seu aviso Lady Shizuka, porem eu sei o que acontece dentro do meu castelo. –

Agora diga-me querida, seu nome é? –

Meu nome é Kagome, Lady! –

Kagome, um nome diferente, sem duvidas, mas o que me intriga é o grande poder de sua alma para tão pouco tempo de vida, sua alma tem muito mais sabedoria que a minha, sabedoria que conseguiu com o tempo, mas á muita sabedoria para tão pouco tempo... sabe me explicar isso? –

Eu não sou dessa Era Lady, eu cai em um poço que me trouxa para cá... –

Entendo, agora compreendi, já escutei sua historia, melancólica... por que ainda anda entre nós? –

O poder do poço acabou quando a Shikon no Tama desapareceu. –

Desapareceu por que alguém a usou... –

Inu Yasha a usou para reviver Kikyou. –

Você é a reencarnação de Kikyou, e essa miko morta optou para viver uma vida de ódio enganando o filho mais novo de Inu no Taisho... isso é o bem e o mal, Kagome e Kikyou. Faça esse menino feliz... –

Eu farei! –

Sei que sim, mas, Sesshoumaru, uma voz está faltando, cadê a pequena humana e aquele servo imprestável seu? –

Mortos. –

Entendo... –

Chega de conversa fiada! Você! Venha aqui! – Sesshoumaru apontou para uma jovem youkai que quase desmaiou quando o olhar de Sesshoumaru pousou sobre si. Mas ela correu rapidamente para perto dele.

Azami, será a serva pessoal da exterminadora e do monge, mostre a eles o quarto deles e o quarto das crianças, arrume um berço para o pequeno bebê, quero que dê a eles os melhores quartos da ala leste! Cho, venha aqui, você será a serva pessoal de Kagome, mas não precisa arrumar um quarto para ela, pois ela ira compartilhar comigo o meu quarto! Vamos todos entrar! –

O grupo caminhou silenciosamente e entraram no saguão de entrada do castelo, era grande e esplendido, o teto era muito alto, logo foram para um imenso salão onde escadas levavam para diferentes partes do castelo, Azami levou Sangô e Miroku, juntamente com seus filhos para a escadaria que ficava ao leste, a velha youkai se dirigiu a uma grande porta de madeira que dava para uma biblioteca que dava umas dez casas de Kagome, e Sesshoumaru e Kagome seguiram para as escadarias maiores, ao norte. Ficaram sozinhos, Kagome se sentiu nervosa e Sesshoumaru percebeu, não tinha mais ninguém por perto e Sesshoumaru pegou Kagome em seu colo e velozmente já estavam parados em frente a uma porta ricamente decorada com pedras preciosas e fios de ouro, obviamente que Kagome sabia que o quarto era de Sesshoumaru, e obviamente, era seu quarto também, ficava no final de um corredor comprido, e todo aquele corredor só era permitido Sesshoumaru e seus servos pessoais entrarem.

Minha miko, está feliz agora? –

Sim Lorde, eu estou... você está? –

Eu não sabia o que era felicidade até ver seu sorriso sincero. Venha, vamos entrar, quero te mostrar nosso quarto. – Sesshoumaru colocou Kagome no colo e abriu a porta do quarto, Kagome achava que seria muito lindo, mas era mil vezes mais esplendido do que ela podia ter imaginado.

O quarto era gigante e muito nobre, sua parede era vermelha e dourada, no centro havia um tapete oval da mesma cor, feito a fios de ouro, a cama estava encostada na parede, era uma cama que cabiam quase dez pessoas, tinha muitas estandes com livros, moveis luxuosos e outra porta, que ficava o banheiro, tudo, tudo, tudo era realmente lindo, a vista da janela dava para o por do sol, e dava para ver o jardim que só Sesshoumaru podia entrar e os youkais responsáveis por cuidar do jardim.

Então minha Lady, está satisfeita? –

Sesshoumaru, é tudo tão lindo! Eu sabia que seria algo nobre, mas é algo tão maravilhoso! –

Sesshoumaru abraçou Kagome e a beijou com muito amor, o beijo se transformou em caricias que se transformaram em um ardente desejo, porem Sesshoumaru separou-se com cuidado de Kagome.

Agora não... Kagome... não posso fazer isso agora... –


	7. Os irmaos youkais

Desculpem-me pela demora, tive probleminhas pessoas...

Miroku olha! Tudo isso é maravilhoso! – Sangô olhava seus novos aposentos com um brilho intenso no olhar.

Olha mamãe! Temos camas para todos nós! Separados por essas cortinas! São lindas! – Miza passava a mão pela cortina de veludo.

Tudo foi preparado para nós! –

É verdade pai, veja! Tem até um berço para Kaho! – Takeshi correu para um berço de ouro.

É tão lindo Miroku, nunca vimos tanto luxo assim na vida! – Sangô abraçou Miroku.

Por que está chorando Sangô? – Miroku sentiu lagrimas atravessarem sua roupa e molhar sua pele.

Eu... eu não sei... estou tão feliz Miroku! Olha o que temos agora! Nunca faltou nada, mas agora temos tudo o que já tivemos e ainda temos muito mais! –

Isso é verdade Sangô, estou feliz também. –

Mamãe, papai! Posso ir brincar? –

Agora não querida, está ficando escuro... –

Mas onde está Shippou mamãe? –

Eu não sei... –

Sangô é interrompida pois escutou alguém bater na porta.

Entre! – Miroku estranhou, mas permitiu que entrasse, era a voz de uma mulher.

Com licença! –

Ah! Azami! Desculpa, eu não te reconheci! –

Sim Senhora, não faz mal! Vocês precisam de algo? –

Acho que não... –

O Jantar será servido daqui trinta minutos! –

Onde será o jantar? –

O local do jantar é o salão logo a esquerda do salão principal! Vou me retirar senhor, senhora, qualquer coisa tem servos patrulhando os corredores, e irão me chamar caso vocês precisem! Com licença. – Azami se prostrou e logo em seguida se retirou, fechando a porta com muito cuidado.

Bem, ainda estamos todos sujos! Irei dar banho nas meninas Miroku! Mas... eu não sei onde fica as toalhas, e ainda não temos roupas para vestir. E agora? –

Acho que teremos que nos vestir com nossas roupas de viagem mesmo Sangô, mas as toalhas devem ficar no banheiro, aquela porta grande ali deve ser o banheiro! –

Sangô foi em direção a porta segurando Kaho no colo e sendo seguida por Miza, mas antes de alcançar a maçaneta ouviu-se batidas na porta novamente.

Novamente Azami entrou meio vermelha e ofegante.

Desculpe-me Senhorita, esqueci de mencionar que foram feitos kimonos para vocês, estão no closet que fica logo depois do banheiro... desculpem-me! –

Closet? – Sangô olhou boquiaberta para a serva que estava curvada para ela.

Sim Senhora, é a terceira porta! –

Então essa porta é para um corredor? –

Sim Senhor! –

Nossa! Mamãe! Isso tudo é tão legal! –

Sim querida... –

Com licença novamente! Desculpem o incômodo! – Novamente Azami se retirou.

Miroku... ela falou que temos Kimonos? –

Sim... –

Sangô correu para a porta e abriu ela rapidamente, se assustou com um grande corredor cheio de janelas e com a parede coberta por um tecido bordô. Tinha três portas de madeira escura e Sangô abriu a primeira. Havia um banheiro com detalhes marrom e azul escuro, um banheiro muito luxuoso obviamente, com uma banheira enorme no canto sobre uma grande plataforma de madeira. Sangô correu e abriu a segunda porta. Outro banheiro, mas dessa vez bem feminino, detalhes em rosa e amarelo pelas paredes brancas, mas fora os detalhes, era igual ao primeiro.

Dessa vez Sangô caminhou com calma até a terceira porta e parou um pouco antes de abri-la.

Quando abriu, seus olhos novamente se encheram de lagrimas, sua mão ficou sob sua boca, era algo extremamente magnífico, tinha muitas peças de roupas, todas nobres. De um lado, roupas femininas, uma parte de criança e outra adulta, obviamente para Sangô e Miza, eram kimonos lindos, que iam de colorido até os mais discretos, roupas para festas e para o dia a dia, camisolas também. Do outro lado roupas masculinas para Miroku e Takeshi, kimonos nobres e belos assim como as roupas femininas. Na parede paralela à porta tinha muitas roupas pequenininhas e bonitas para a pequena Kaho. Tudo exatamente como Sangô sempre sonhou.

Miroku! Miroku venha aqui! – Sangô gritou um tanto desesperada, assustando Miroku que estava vasculhando o banheiro. Miroku correu até onde sua esposa estava, meio afobado.

O que aconteceu Sangôzinha? –

Olhe isso Miroku! – Miroku espiou entre o ombro de Sangô e quase deixou a Kaho cair dos seus braços.

Por Kami! Isso tudo é nosso? –

Sim! Sim! Sim! – Sangô pulava alegremente até perceber que estavam quase atrasados para o jantar.

Foi complicado expulsar Miroku do corredor, mas quando conseguiu Sangô deu um banho nas suas filhas e se banhou também, secou-se e vestiu Kaho com uma roupinha adorável cor de pêssego. Vestiu Miza em um kimono rosa claro e se vestiu com um belo Kimono cor de gelo, quando saíram do corredor, Miroku e Takeshi olharam abobados para as belas mulheres que estavam em sua frente, Miroku se abaixou e pegou a mão de Sangô.

Sangô você gostaria de ter um filho meu? – O tapa foi inevitável, o que arrancou gargalhadas das crianças.

Poxa Miza, você até parece ser gente agora! –

Cale a boca Takeshi, por que não vai se arrumar? Estamos quase atrasados! –

Vai Miroku! – Sangô e Miza arrastaram os dois para o banheiro e saíram rindo, não demorou muito e os dois saíram elegantes do corredor.

Olha só Miroku! Estava acostumada a ver você com sua roupa de monge... está lindo! –

Sim mamãe, olha o Takeshi, agora até ele parece um ser humano! –

Todos riram e foram em rumo ao salão de janta.

Desculpe-me Kagome... –

Sesshou... maru... Não precisa pedir desculpas! – Kagome abraçou o youkai e foi correspondida carinhosamente, ficaram assim por um tempo até Sesshoumaru se afastar e abrir a porta, revelando Cho que estava com a sua mão erguida pronta para bater na porta.

Ah! Desculpe incomodar Lorde! Só vim avisar que daqui a pouco o jantar será servido. –

Obrigada por informar. Pode se retirar agora! – A serva se prostrou e saiu, Sesshoumaru fechou a porta e olhou para Kagome.

Você fica linda com seu rosto sujo de terra. Bem, venha, vou te mostrar o banheiro e seu closet. – Sesshoumaru conduziu Kagome até uma porta que dava para um largo corredor, continha 6 portas, duas delas eram banheiros um pouco mais luxuosos que os banheiros do quarto de Sangô, e tinha mais dois closet, um para Sesshoumaru e outro para Kagome, tinha um outro closet vazio e no final havia uma porta trancada. Mas Kagome não queria saber disso, pois estava admirada demais com seu closet, continha kimonos magníficos, enfeitados com outro e jóias preciosas, kimonos mil vezes mais magníficos do que os kimonos de Sangô, lá continha roupas de uma verdadeira rainha, e como Kagome se tornaria Senhora das terras do Oeste, nada menos que aquilo não seria adequado.

Minha Kagome, escolha uma roupa, irei me lavar no primeiro banheiro, tem o segundo a sua disposição! – Sesshoumaru se dirigiu ao seu closet e pegou um kimono preto e ricamente decorado com um dragão vermelho.

Kagome pegou um kimono dourado com pétalas de flor de cerejeira e foi se banhar, quando saiu, e terminou de se arrumar, foi para o quarto, onde Sesshoumaru estava com uma armadura imponente, nova, por cima do seu lindo Kimono esperando-a na porta do quarto.

Ka-go-me... Você está tão... linda! – Sesshoumaru pegou a mão de Kagome e puxou-a pata perto de si, colou seus lábios na boca de Kagome e depois olhou-a com puro desejo.

Sua beleza é um perigo, minha miko! Vamos? – Kagome arrumou seu cabelo que Sesshoumaru despenteou, sendo observada pelo seu Lorde.

Vamos! – Kagome acompanhou Sesshoumaru que enlaçou sua cintura e desceram a escadaria, ao chegarem no salão de jantar, viram Sangô e Miroku, juntamente com seus filhos sentado na mesa. Quando Kagome e Sesshoumaru chegaram, se levantaram.

Amiga, está totalmente linda, parece uma princesa! –

Sangô, na fale assim, me deixa sem graça! –

Mas é verdade Senhorita Kagome! –

Miroku, muito obrigada! A todos! Mas... onde está Shippou? – Kagome olhou em volta e estranhou não ter ouvido a voz da raposa youkai.

Não se preocupe senhora! Cho foi buscá-lo! –

Ele está sozinho? –

Foi escolha dele senhora. –

Entendo... –

Venha Kagome, sente-se ao meu lado. – Sesshoumaru se sentou e ao seu lado sentou-se Kagome, do lado de Kagome ficou uma cadeira vazia para Shippou, era uma grande mesa oval. Depois que Shippou chegou, correu e abraçou Kagome. Logo em seguida foi servido a refeição, tinha muita comida, tudo era muito bom e todos conversavam alegremente, até Sesshoumaru falou uma coisa ou outra.

Sangô e Miroku se retiraram para seus aposentos, Shippou também, restando Kagome e Sesshoumaru.

Kagome olhou para Sesshoumaru, ele estava pensativo.

Com licença Senhor Sesshoumaru, tem tempo? –

General. –

Ola Kagome-sama! –

Oi General! –

Hoje está uma noite linda não acha? –

Está? –

Sim Senhorita, as estrelas estão brilhando intensamente! –

O que quer General? –

Preciso conversar com você Lorde... em particular. –

Pois então vamos ao meu escritório... Kagome, sinta-se a vontade, o castelo também te pertence. – Sesshoumaru e Ryou se retiraram, Kagome ficou meio perdida, não sabia o que iria fazer, então achou melhor ir para seus aposentos, queria vasculhar ainda mais aquele quarto.

Estava tudo calmo, podia se ouvir os insetos cantando no jardim, mas como miko, ela podia sentir que alguém a seguia em silencio. Kagome parou de andar e olhou para traz, estava escuro.

Sei que tem alguém ai, o que quer de mim? – Esperou a resposta, mas esta não veio.

Responda! Não hesitarei em te matar! –

Calma, senhorita, eu só queria ter certeza... – Um youkai muito belo saiu das sombras, tinha cabelo castanho e comprido.

Quem é você? –

Quem eu sou não é importante... –

Então o que quer? –

A sim, eu quero... eu quero saber por que nosso Lorde escolheu uma humana... mas eu vejo, que nosso Lorde tem bom gosto, você parece... bem, você parece muito, muito deliciosa... – antes que Kagome pudesse pensar em algo, ela estava sendo prensada entre a parede e o corpo do youkai.

Sinto o cheiro do seu medo, sacerdotisa! E posso dizer que é delicioso! – O youkai lambeu o pescoço de Kagome, que sentiu uma forte repulsa, tentou lutar, mas era cada vez mais pressionada.

Um, você é uma menina meio arisca, sinto inveja do Sesshoumaru, acho que vou te marcar... assim ele não poderá fazer mais nada... – O youkai abriu a boca e quando chegou perto do pescoço de Kagome foi fortemente empurrado, derrubando ambos.

Kagome olhou para cima e viu outro youkai, idêntico ao que estava caído junto a ela estendendo a mão para levantá-la.

Não tenha medo, não sou como esse miserável! – Kagome segurou a mão dele e se levantou. Olhou para o youkai que ria no chão.

Pena que chegou bem na hora irmão, eu estava me divertindo! –

Sabe que se o Lorde saber disso você será morto, e conseqüentemente irei morrer também! Humana! Não pense que te salvei por bondade, é apenas uma forma de fazer esse idiota não colocar minha pele em risco. Vá para o seu quarto, não entenda isso como uma ordem, afinal você é que será a nossa Senhora, apenas ande... não quero confusão, apenas esqueça isso... –

Não! – Kagome empurrou-o.

O que? – O youkai que estava em pé a olhou com um olhar penetrante, mas Kagome manteve-se firme

Não sairei até me contarem o nome de vocês! –

Por que? Vai nos relatar ao Sesshoumaru? –

Não! Não se vocês me falarem seus nomes... –

Ora... por que quer saber? – O youkai no chão se levantou e se aproximou de Kagome.

Por que... por que eu quero! –

Isso vai ser interessante! Você não é como as outras humanas, alias, tem uma personalidade bastante forte! –

Isso não importa! Quem são vocês? –


	8. Secreto amor de Kuro

Sesshoumaru, Himura foi morto, os boatos falam que foi o senhor que o matou, isso é verdade? –

Sim Ryou, eu o matei, infelizmente ele matou Hiroshi... –

Então o senhor é também o novo senhor das terras do Sul e das terras do Leste... –

Eu não quero. Convoque uma reunião, chame todos os meu generais! Ryou, por acaso você se interessa por alguma dessas terras? –

Não Lorde, eu jurei ao sei pai que irei servir as terras do Oeste, e por isso ficarei aqui. –

Entendo... Quero falar com os meus generais, convoque todos agora! Estarei esperando no meu escritório. – Sesshoumaru levantou-se do banco e entrou no castelo indo em direção ao seu escritório.

Ryou o acompanhou e foi procurar os outros generais de Sesshoumaru.

Eu sou um dos generais de Sesshoumaru, meu nome é Kuro! – O youkai que salvou Kagome do irmão falou primeiro, parecia ser alguém importante, mas não esperava que ele fosse um general.

Bem, minha querida sacerdotisa, sou outro general, meu nome é Shiro. – O youkai que atacou Kagome fez curvou-se exageradamente.

São generais e se comportam dessa forma heim... – Kagome riu desdenhosamente, Kuro estreitou os olhos, mas percebeu que Kagome lhe olhava com deboche, o que o irritou, porem não podia fazer nada. Já Shiro olhou com cobiça para o corpo de Kagome.

Uma Lady não devia ser tão arisca assim, acho que estou gostando disso! –

Cale a sua boca Shiro, alguém se aproxima. – Escutaram passos e logo Ryou apareceu.

Ah sim, finalmente encontrei vocês... –

Estávamos conhecendo nossa nova Lady! – Shiro passou seu braço pelos ombros de Kagome, que ficou muito irritada.

Tira a mão dela Shiro! Desculpe Lady, apesar de Shiro ser um bom general, as vezes se comporta feio uma criança mimada... – Kuro afastou Shiro de Kagome e voltou seu olhar para o general Ryou.

O que deseja de nós general? –

Sesshoumaru quer todos os generais eu seu escritório agora. Até mais tarde Senhorita Kagome! –

Os três fizeram uma breve reverencia para Kagome e saíram, mas Shiro ainda olhou a com muita malicia.

Bem, agora não quero mais ir para o quarto, vou na biblioteca... – Kagome mudou seu rumo e novamente desceu as escadas.

Kagome passava a mão nas grandes estantes de madeira que continham muitos livros até se assustar ao perceber que alguém a observava.

Oh! Me desculpe, pensei que não teria ninguém aqui... –

Tudo bem minha querida, já estava de saída, mas pude perceber que algo te deixou um pouco inquieta... estou certa? –

Hum... Não se preocupe Lady Shizuka, não foi nada. –

Aquele idiota está sempre fazendo isso, ele é a tentação das servas desse castelo, e parece que ele te achou um novo desafio... tome cuidado! –

Obrigada Lady, irei me cuidar! –

Assim espero querida, pois você é importante para alguém importante... acho que Sesshoumaru deveria saber sobre esse incidente. –

Oh não Lady! Se isso se repetir, irei avisar ao Sesshoumaru, mas isso foi apenas um mal entendido. –

Mesmo com quem não mereça, você tem um bom coração! Desculpe-me querida, irei para os meus aposentos, tenha uma boa noite. – A senhora youkai saiu da biblioteca, Kagome soltou um suspiro e recomeçou a vasculhar a biblioteca.

A Senhorita Kagome é realmente interessante não acham? –

Shiro, ela não é mulher para você! Você como um general respeitado deveria ter mais respeito com o nosso Lorde e sua fêmea. – Ryou ficou com o semblante serio, sabia que Shiro gostava de brincar com fogo, mas dessa vez iria longe demais.

Os outros generais já estão com o Lorde, venham. – O general abriu a porta do escritório, os irmãos youkais entraram e logo em seguida Ryou entrou.

Aqui estão todos os seus generais Lorde! –

Agradeço á você general Ryou, agora tenho assuntos a tratar. Todos estão cientes da situação em que se encontram as terras do Sul e as terras do Leste. Estão generais? –

Sim Lorde! – Kuro e Shiro responderam em uníssono.

Sim! – Ryou e outro general corpulento também responderam, mas a quinta pessoa permaneceu em silencio, apenas encarando Sesshoumaru.

Algum problema general Mika? –

A general era uma bela mulher com um semblante sábio e passivo.

Senhor Sesshoumaru, recebi o relatório sobre as terras, já tínhamos consciência que lorde Hiroshi desejava se apossar de suas terras, mas ainda assim quero saber como tal fato ocorreu –

Entendo General Mika. Eu estava voltando para o castelo, acabei presenciando o assassinato do lorde das terras do leste pelas mãos de Hiroshi, ele me desafiou, obviamente este Sesshoumaru ganhou a luta. –

Entendo, então o senhor é o atual Lorde das terras que antes pertenciam aos outro lordes mortos em batalha, estou certa? –

Sim, está certa general Mika, mas tem um porem. Estou satisfeito com o que meu pai deixou, as terras do Oeste sempre foram e sempre serão pertencentes ao clã dos Inu Youkais. Sendo assim este Sesshoumaru não se interessa em governar outras terras e por isso convoquei vocês! – Sesshoumaru analisou cada um dos cinco youkais pressentes e continuou.

O meu melhor general, como todos sabem é o general Ryou! Por decisão própria ele foi escolhido para permanecer servindo á mim. Mas agora tenho que escolher dois generais bons o suficiente para governarem o leste e o sul! Quem se interessa? –

Os gêmeos trocaram olhares, nasceu um sorrisinho nos lábios de Shiro.

Permita-me expressar meus pensamentos Lorde... – Shiro deu um passo a frente.

Como quiser general! –

Tenho a plena certeza que o senhor ira permitir apenas á um de nós a posse de uma das terras, refiro-me á mim e ao meu irmão. Minha opinião é a mesma do Kuro, então falo por nós dois. Não queremos, nenhum de nós, a governar uma nova terra! –

Eu sei o que vocês desejam, vocês são fortes e competentes, mas não confiáveis, não juntos, então já deve saber que irei escolher um de vocês para governar uma das terras. –

Mas Lorde, sabe que se governássemos uma nova terra, estaria completamente separada das terras pertencentes ao senhor! –

Sei disso Kuro, exatamente por isso que eu mesmo irei escolher um novo senhor. –

Lorde, sinto-me totalmente capaz de governar um castelo! –

Sei disso General Mika, agora é você ou o general Ichiru que irão ser um novo Lorde ou Lady. Tem algo a dizer general Ichiru? -

Sim, tenho sim. O senhor sabe do meu potencial Lorde Sesshoumaru, por isso não contestarei se ira me despachar ou se me permitira ficar liderando o exercito! Mas quero que saiba que o meu dom é governar uma tropa ao invés de servos e um castelo! –

Eu entendo general Ichiru, perfeitamente bem! Já me decidi! Kuro! Shiro! Venham até mim. –

Os irmãos gêmeos se moveram rapidamente e se prostraram na frente de Sesshoumaru.

Shiro, quero que você fique aqui mais um pouco, será breve. Kuro está dispensando! –

Sim Senhor! – Kuro se retirou.

Mika, Ichiru, venham! –

Sim! – Os dois se moveram igualmente rápidos e também se prostraram perante Sesshoumaru.

Ichiru está dispensado. –

Sim Lorde. – general Ichiru sabia que ainda seria general, os escolhidos estavam agora no escritório junto ao Lorde.

Bem, sei que vocês sabem que são o novo Lorde e a nova Lady das terras. Mika, você e seu marido serão os senhores das terras do Sul. Pode se retirar, General Ryou, está dispensando também.

Os youkais curvaram-se e logo deixaram o cômodo.

General Shiro, agora você não é mais meu general, tem grande potencial para ser um novo Lorde, mas agora responda a esse Sesshoumaru... por que você exala o odor da minha fêmea? –

Lady Kagome tropeçou, ajudei ela a se equilibrar novamente, por isso o cheiro dela ficou em minhas vestes! –

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos.

Conheço você Shiro! Seu irmão é o único capaz de algo entre vocês dois! Não subestime esse Sesshoumaru, sei qual é o odor da mentira! Você, hoje mesmo ira sair das minhas terras, e nem pretendo estabelecer nenhuma conciliação com as terras do Leste. Agora saia! – Shiro estava completamente arrepiado, sabia que Sesshoumaru era extremamente forte, seu poder estava acima de qualquer um youkai por perto.

Quando Shiro se retirou, se deparou com lady Shizuka ao lado de fora do escritório.

Boa noite Lady. –

Boa noite general Shiro. –

Não sou mais general Lady, agora sou um novo Lorde, sou o senhor das terras do Leste. –

Oh! Parabéns gene... hum, Lorde Shiro. –

Agradeço, bom, se veio falar com o Sesshoumaru, pode entrar, não tem ninguém alem dele no escritório. –

Eu sei disso, não vim falar com ele, vim falar com você. –

Comigo? Bem... o que a senhora deseja? –

Vai embora hoje não é? –

Sim Lady. –

Fico mais tranqüila. –

A Senhora realmente não gosta de mim... – Shiro falou em tom de deboche.

Não gosto de nada que ameace a felicidade de Sesshoumaru, e sei o seu interesse pela menina que Sesshoumaru escolheu para ser a nova Lady das terras do oeste! –

Eu entendo, bem, se me permite, irei arrumar o que preciso para ir embora. – Shiro nem esperou Shizuka responder, deu as costas e saiu rapidamente, sentiu a presença do irmão o seguindo, caminhou até seu aposento e esperou Kuro entrar para fechar a porta.

Parabéns Lorde. –

Não é hora de piadas irmão! –

Não é uma piada, você é agora o senhor de uma das terras, não é? –

Sim, do Leste, Sesshoumaru deu o pior para mim e ainda me ameaçou. –

Sesshoumaru sentiu o cheiro da menina em você. –

Sim, agora isso que me incomoda mais! Eu a quero irmão. –

Você não pode ter ela Shiro! Sesshoumaru te mataria seu idiota. –

É um risco, eu sei, mas valeria a pena, aquela humana tem tanto poder, é tão nervosinha que me arrepia! –

Seu sádico! –

Sim, eu sei... Mas admita você a queria, eu senti. –

Ela tem um odor agradável, apenas isso. –

Kuro! Você e eu somos youkais que nos alimentamos de sangue! O rosto corado dela foi tão sedutor! –

Mesmo assim... –

Irmão, eu irei marcar aquela pele branquinha, tirarei ela das mãos do Sesshoumaru, ainda hoje! –

Eu não permitirei Shiro! Chega dessa brincadeira! –

Oh! Entendi irmão! Você a quer tanto como eu, você a quer só para si mesmo! – Kuro abaixou a cabeça, ficou envergonhado e acabou se entregando com esse gesto.

Shiro vá! Um Lorde terá todas que desejar, o sangue da miko vai ser meu! –

Esta bem, esta bem! Venha Kuro, me acompanhe até os portões, se desejar, pode ir comigo irmão, mas sei que agora tem algo que o prende aqui. –

Sim, prende mesmo... vamos irmão! –

Os youkais gêmeos andavam, sempre que encontravam uma jovem serva, ela procurava uma porta para entrar e não ter que encará-los, até que Shiro parou.

O que foi Shiro? –

Sinta o ar! –

Os dois farejaram e Kuro soltou um suspiro.

Ela esta ai dentro, da velha biblioteca... –

Eu sei Shiro. Mas vamos, anda! –

Eu sei que você vai voltar aqui para vê-la. –

Gêmeos pensam igual também! –

Mas Kuro, você não deseja somente o sangue, você deseja aquela menina, o seu corpo, o seu sorriso e principalmente, deseja o que ela dá para o Sesshoumaru. –

Eu quero possuí-la, e matá-la depois! –

Tenho minhas duvidas, você não quer admitir, mas está amando a humana... irmão, faça ela esquecer o nosso primeiro encontro, e a seduza aos poucos... encante-a! –

Eu farei irmão... bem, aqui estamos! –

Realmente eu sei quando perdi, mas de você ninguém desconfia, nem mesmo o Lorde, seja amigo dela, se aproxime lentamente... lentamente... –

Isso vai ser tentador, estar ao seu lado e não poder sentir a textura de seu pescoço, o gosto de seu sangue... –

Temos bom gosto Kuro! –

Claro... bem, até mais irmão, manterei você informado de tudo sobre essas terras!


	9. O cheiro do desejo

Shiro havia partido, agora ele tomaria o poder das terras do leste, seria um grande Lorde, não por ser bondoso, mas por ser um cruel e sádico.

Kuro sabia que seu irmão jamais foi ligado a bondade, sempre foi o pior, não que Kuro fosse um youkai bom, mas era mais sábio e menos hiperativo. Kuro estava sentado nas escadarias pensando no que poderia acontecer com Shiro sendo um Lorde, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por sua maior tentação, o cheiro doce de Kagome.

Levantou-se e sentiu melhor o ar, ela havia saído da biblioteca, e estava vindo em sua direção, só esperou até poder vê-la dobrar um corredor e ir em sua direção, Kagome parou quando o viu.

Muitos encontros para uma noite só, não acha? –

Por mim não seriam tantos assim, general. –

Eu sei... mas você não vai mais ter com o que se preocupar, Lady. –

Eu não me preocupo com nada, apenas algumas coisas são um pouco irritantes. –

Alguma coisa? Ou alguém? –

Você já sabe minha resposta. –

Esse alguém, então, foi embora, você não vai mais vê-lo. –

Kagome fez uma cara estranha.

Seu irmão foi embora? –

Oh, foi sim! –

Por que você ficou aqui? –

Queria que eu fosse embora também? –

Kagome soltou um breve suspiro.

Não é isso, só achei que se ele fosse embora, você iria também, pois parecem ser muito ligados... –

Eu sou um bom general, e meu trabalho é permanecer ao lado do Lorde! –

Pensei que não fosse tão fiel assim ao Sesshoumaru – Kagome falou secamente.

Só falei aquelas coisas por que era o único jeito de parar Shiro, apenas estava te protegendo Lady. –

Por que me protegeu? –

Como já disse, sou um bom general, cumpri o meu papel, e não desejava ver você nas mãos do meu irmão. –

Bem, sendo assim obrigada... Kuro. – Kagome ficou um pouco vermelha, o que deixou Kuro agitado por dentro, sentiu o cheiro de Kagome com mais facilidade, e ver a pele dela vermelha deixou Kuro com vontade de prende-la entre ele e a parede e marcá-la para que ela pertence-se apenas à ele. Iria tentar ser mais sedutor, mas sentiu o cheiro de Sesshoumaru se aproximando, e sabia que Sesshoumaru iria sentir seu cheiro de desejo.

Lady, irei me retirar, tenha uma boa noite! – Antes que Kagome pudesse responder, Kuro saiu agilmente e sumiu entre os corredores.

Esse cara é estranho, mas agora até que parece ser uma boa pessoa. – Kagome se sentou nas escadarias.

Falando sozinha minha miko? –

Oh! Sesshoumaru! – Kagome levantou-se e abraçou Sesshoumaru.

Está cansada? –

Um pouco... –

Venha Kagome, vamos para o nossos aposentos... – Sesshoumaru circulou a cintura de Kagome e a conduziu. Caminhavam lentamente, Sesshoumaru mantinha o semblante serio.

Ouça Kagome... o que Kuro queria com você? –

O general veio se desculpar, por ele e pelo irmão! –

Só isso? –

Sim, por que Sesshy? –

Ainda não me acostumei com esse apelido... –

É bonito... –

Tudo que venha de você agrada esse Sesshoumaru! –

Chegando ao quarto, Sesshoumaru senta na cama, observa Kagome se olhar no espelho, ela estava meio emburrada, e Sesshoumaru gostou.

Kagome, eu vou me lavar. – Sesshoumaru se levantou, mas não se mexeu, pois notou que Kagome ficou vermelha.

Algum problema minha miko? –

Ah! Não! Nada! –

Por que ficou assim? Seu rosto... está quente. – Sesshoumaru passou sua mão levemente sobre as bochechas rosadas de Kagome.

Está? –

Venha Kagome, venha tomar banho comigo, você esta cansada. –

Tomar banho com você? – Kagome falou assustada, afinal, amava aquele homem, mas nunca fez nada assim em toda sua vida.

Não irei fazer nada, vai ser apenas um banho. – Sesshoumaru puxou Kagome pelos braços, delicadamente. Abriu a primeira porta que dava para o banheiro azul, Sesshoumaru, antes de encontrar com Kagome, mandou servas aquecerem água e encherem a banheira.

A água está bem morna, não vai queimar sua pele. – Sesshoumaru se levantou e se despiu, sem rodeio, Kagome ficou extremamente rubra e desviou o olhar. Mas as mãos de Sesshoumaru viraram o rosto para o youkai e conseqüentemente Kagome contemplou o corpo de Sesshoumaru, ficou boba, ele era totalmente perfeito! Não era muito musculoso, mas não era magrelo, estava do jeito que tinha que ser, havia marcas roxas em algumas partes de seu corpo, e não havia aqueles pelos feios perdidos pelo peito.

Minha miko, parece que esta febril, vou ajudá-la a relaxar nesse banho. – Sesshoumaru desfez o laço do Kimono de Kagome, que abriu e levemente foi deslizando pelo seu corpo, Sesshoumaru olhou o corpo nu de Kagome por um tempo, no fundo queria tomá-la ali mesmo, mas não faria nada que Kagome não quisesse. Kagome definitivamente era uma bela mulher, quando Sesshoumaru a viu pela primeira vez, ela tinha um corpo de garota, agora já era uma mulher, seus seios eram redondos e durinhos, cintura fina e quadril largo, perfeito! Simplesmente perfeito! Mas Sesshoumaru desviou o olhar e entrou na grande banheira, puxando consigo Kagome.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se e Kagome fez o mesmo, sentando na frente de Sesshoumaru, pois este queria massagear as costas de sua amada.

Foi tudo perfeito e relaxante, as mãos do poderoso youkai apertavam de leve os ombros de Kagome e também o vapor quente que saia da banheira e infestava o banheiro todo fez Kagome ficar sonolenta, virou de frente para Sesshoumaru e deu um cálido beijo em sua boca.

Deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Sesshoumaru e fechou os olhos, queria curtir aquele momento, sentiu as mãos de Sesshoumaru acariciarem seus cabelos e tudo foi ficando para traz.

Kagome corria com um kimono branco por um campo cheio de flores, sem saber, eram as flores que Rin mais gostava, Kagome via Sesshoumaru sentado nos galhos de uma cerejeira.

Viu Sesshoumaru levantar e chegar perto de si, Kagome estava feliz e beijou Sesshoumaru com muita paixão, e foi correspondida com a mesma intensidade, Sesshoumaru apertava o corpo de Kagome contra si e suas mãos puxaram os cabelos de Kagome para traz, deixando todo o pescoço de Kagome a mostra. Sentiu a língua de Sesshoumaru em seu pescoço, um arrepio atravessou seu corpo, era desejo.

Kagome soltou um gemino baixo, persuadindo Sesshoumaru a morder de leve para depois morder com força, marcando Kagome.

Kagome acordou assustava, tremia um pouco, sentia o desejo queimar seu corpo. Olhou para o lado e viu que Sesshoumaru não estava em sua cama, estava disposta a se entregar, mas Sesshoumaru não estava em nenhum lugar do quarto, sabia que era tarde, o quarto estava iluminado pelo luar, então se levantou.

Bom, eu não vou ficar aqui sozinha! Sesshoumaru deve ter ido ao seu escritório! É! Vou procurar por ele... – Kagome se levantou e logo estava andando pelos corredores, no escuro ficou mais complicado achar o escritório de Sesshoumaru, se sentia afobada, ansiosa.

Uma mão a puxou e outra tampou sua boca. Kagome se debateu, mas era um youkai, sabia que não poderia se soltar caso ele não quisesse.

Shh! Shh! Calma Lady, não irei te machucar, mas acho que se eu falasse algo antes de tampar sua boca você iria gritar... desculpe-me, vou te soltar tudo bem? –

Kagome assentiu com a cabeça e logo as mãos frias soltaram-na.

Oh! General, você me assustou! –

Sinto muito, mas por que você esta andando no meio da noite por ai Lady? Aqui tem youkais invejosos... que poderiam te fazer mal. –

Sesshoumaru... – Kagome se sentiu constrangida de admitir que estava procurando Sesshoumaru.

Ah sim, Sesshoumaru teve que sair devido a uma emergência, mas ele me avisou que antes de amanhecer estaria de volta, não contava que a senhorita acordasse... –

Kagome ainda tremia um pouco, aquele sonho a deixou naquele estado, e estava difícil se acalmar.

Lady, você está com um cheiro ótimo! Tão doce... convidativo. – Kuro foi se aproximando e Kagome recuou até bater na parede.

Esse seu odor, misturado com o doce cheiro do seu sangue... me deixa... – Kuro chegou mais perto ainda e encostou seu rosto no pescoço de Kagome, respirou um pouco e encostou sua boca, seu corpo prendia o corpo de Kagome.

Ku... ro me... me solta. – Kagome tentou empurrar, mais foi em vão, Kuro era forte. Mas Kuro recuou um pouco e olhou para o rosto de Kagome, passando a mão de leve pela sua face.

Desculpe-me novamente Lady, não me contive, eu entendo agora o porque que você foi a única que conseguiu o coração de Sesshoumaru... esse seu rosto, lindo! Seu cheiro tentador e sua grande força, Lady, você é uma mulher perfeita! Vá para o seu quarto... e tranque a porta. – Kuro se aproximou de Kagome e depositou um beijo no rosto dela, que a deixou vermelha. Kuro a soltou e saiu com a maior naturalidade.

Kagome correu de volta para o quarto, sabia que Sesshoumaru notaria o cheiro do general em si, e não querendo incomodar as servas bem no meio da noite entrou na banheira com a água freia e se banhou, o banho também ajudou-a a acalmar seu corpo.

Kagome se secou e nem quis saber de se vestir, correu para a cama que estava quentinha, mas demorou a dormir.

Não demorou e Sesshoumaru chegou, entrou no quarto e nem percebeu as vestes de Kagome jogadas pelo quarto e a primeira coisa que viu foi um bolinho de cobertas sob a cama, Kagome estava totalmente coberta e Sesshoumaru achou graça.

Sesshoumaru começou a tirar suas vestes e foi procurar algo para vestir, entrou no closet e voltou segurando uns kimonos para dormir, foi quando pisou em algo macio e olhou para baixo, viu que eram as roupas de Kagome e olhou para a cama novamente.

Sesshoumaru depositou o kimono em um sofá próximo a cama e descobriu Kagome. Ficou surpreso, pois Kagome estava completamente nua, e dormindo, ficava com uma expressão de inocente, Sesshoumaru logo sentiu seu corpo desejar possuir Kagome, mas ele a respeitava e não faria nada que ela não queria. Resolveu por fim colocar sua roupa e dormir um pouco.

Virou-se e andou novamente até o sofá, antes mesmo de pegar o kimono sentiu as mãos macias e mornas de Kagome contornar seu corpo em um abraço apertado.

Sesshoumaru! –

Kagome... desculpe-me se te acordei. –

Sesshoumaru, eu sonhei com você... –

Qual foi o seu sonho Kagome? –

Foi assim... – Kagome tomou os lábios de Sesshoumaru num beijo afoito, urgente, Sesshoumaru se assustou, e logo notou que o cheiro de Kagome estava com aquele odor característico de desejo. Após encerrar o beijo, Kagome puxou com pressa e empurrou Sesshoumaru na cama, praticamente se jogou em cima do youkai.

Sesshoumaru, esse foi meu sonho! – Kagome pegou a mão do youkai e colocou-a em seu seio, não demorou até Sesshoumaru tomar o controle da situação.

Ele apertou os seios de Kagome e mordia de leve seu pescoço, Kagome gemia baixinho e na medida em que ficava mais excitada mais alto ficava.

Sesshoumaru a deitou e começou a lamber seu peito, Kagome sentiu uma mão descer pelo seu corpo até chegar em seu sexo, as mãos hábeis de Sesshoumaru massageavam seu clitóris e Kagome praticamente gritava.

Sesshoumaru parou tudo e olhou com o rosto serio para Kagome. Ela arfava, mas olhou meio emburrada para Sesshoumaru, se encararam um momento, então Sesshoumaru fez uma cara safada.

O que você preten... Ah! Sesshoumaru! – Kagome se assustou quando sentiu a língua quente de Sesshoumaru em seu sexo, aquilo era delicioso, Kagome gemia alto e agarrava os lençóis.

Hum... Sesshoumaru, tão bom! Isso! Ah... – Kagome gemia e se contorcia.

Ah... AAAH! – Kagome alcançou o ponto máximo de prazer, arfava muito, mas seu corpo se estremeceu ao sentir o peso do corpo de Sesshoumaru sobre si.

Sesshoumaru... –

Kagome, minha miko, minha fêmea... –

Eu... –

Shh! Não fale nada, você deseja este Sesshoumaru? –

Kagome olhou nos olhos do youkai, havia um brilho nos olhos dele, um brilho que só Kagome conhecia.

Eu quero você Sesshoumaru, eu quero você –

Você terá, minha Kagome. –

Eu quero agora! –

Sesshoumaru deu um beijo cálido em Kagome.

Agora não é a hora, este Sesshoumaru vai marcar-la e torná-la só minha! Mas não é a hora... –

Kagome olhou nos olhos de Sesshoumaru, viu um olhar serio, porem amável.

Eu entendo... me contento com o que aconteceu agora... –

Você é maravilhosa minha miko... você é perfeita... –

Kagome automaticamente se lembrou das palavras de Kuro e desviou o olhar.


	10. Irmaos fortes

Desculpe meeeeeesmo a demora, semana de provas!

Alguns dias se passaram, o vilarejo da vovó Kaede estava quase como era antes de Inu Yasha tê-lo destruído, pois tiveram muita ajuda de vilarejos próximos com a reconstrução. Inu Yasha estava sentado sob a sombra de uma arvore observando uma menininha treinar arco e flecha.

Ei Kaede! –

O que foi Inu Yasha? – Kaede indagou ainda observando a criança.

Eu não acho que ela vai ser forte o suficiente. –

Você não viu o treinamento de Kikyou, ela era mais desajeitada que a Rika! –

Os dois olhavam o esforço da menina para conseguir acertar o alvo, porem nenhuma criança jamais chegou perto de conseguir, afinal, Rika tinha poderes de miko.

Ei velhota! Por que os outros não voltaram ainda? –

Rika! Não é assim que segura o arco, pressione mais forte seu dedo aqui, isso! Olha, não ficou mais fácil? –

Obrigada sacerdotisa Kaede! –

Ei velhota! Não me ignore! –

Inu Yasha, eu já te respondi isso varias vezes apenas hoje! Vou repetir só mais uma vez! Sangô e Miroku estão em trabalho de caçar youkais! E Kagome ainda não achou a erva, que é muito rara, então provavelmente vão demorar ainda mais! –

Keh! Isso ainda está estranho! – Inu Yasha continuou olhando a menina treinar, mas estava emburrado, queria Kagome ao seu lado, pretendia fazer uma supressa e marcá-la quando ela voltasse.

Velha Kaede, eu vou procurar Kagome, não vou interferir, só vou ficar por perto, ela ainda não é tão forte contra alguns youkai. – Inu Yasha nem esperou a resposta, correu para a cabana e pegou a tessaiga.

Keh... é só seguir o cheiro dela! – Inu Yasha saiu rapidamente do vilarejo, Kaede já não podia mais fazer nada.

Vovó Kaede, Inu Yasha foi embora? –

Foi Rika, agora eu vejo não como fazer ele voltar... ele vai descobrir o que aconteceu... – Ambas continuaram o que estavam fazendo.

No castelo de Sesshoumaru estava um silencio estranho, Sesshoumaru estava olhando da janela da biblioteca Kagome e Sangô com as servas pessoais cuidando das crianças.

Sesshoumaru sentiu o cheiro de Lady Shizuka por perto, precisava falar com ela, então releu alguns documentos e logo se levantou e foi procurar a Lady.

Miroku estava com Shippou, caminhavam tranquilamente por um outro jardim, o que não estava Kagome e Sangô.

Miroku olha! – Shippou se espantou por ver uma pequena criança youkai, era uma youkai cachorro, ela brincava com as flores, enquanto uma serva lavava as roupas.

Miroku e Shippou foram ate elas, Shippou pulou do ombro de Miroku e sem querer assustou a pequena menina.

Irmã! – A menina pulou no ombro da outra youkai.

Yuki, o que foi? –

Oh! Nos desculpem senhoritas! Shippou só queria brincar. –

Ah, vocês são os convidados de Sesshoumaru-sama! – A youkai faz uma reverencia e coloca a menina no chão.

Oi, meu nome é Shippou! Como é o seu? –

Meu nome é Yuki, você me assustou... –

Ah, é que... desculpa! –

Não faz mal Shippou! Venha, vamos brincar então, eu tenho uns brinquedos que ganhei da Lady! – Yuki puxou Shippou e correram para o outro lado do jardim. Depois que as crianças se afastaram, a youkai ficou seria e pareceu mais severa.

Por que vieram morar nesse castelo? –

É uma historia longa... –

Eu sei monge, quando vocês chegaram, eu estava cuidando da Yuki, estava com febre, e por isso não vi vocês chegando, mas outras servas fofoqueiras me falaram que a miko é a nova protegida de Sesshoumaru-sama, isso é verdade? – Ela falou tudo rápido, praticamente cuspia as palavras em tom raivoso.

Em partes... –

Pare de enrolar monge! Por que estão aqui? –

Sesshoumaru vai marcar Kagome, ela será a senhora, todos estamos aqui por que o irmão do Sesshoumaru destruiu nosso vilarejo, então Sesshoumaru permitiu que morássemos aqui... – Miroku percebeu que a youkai tinha uma queda pelo Sesshoumaru, isso se confirmou com a expressão facial dela quando ele falou que Kagome seria marcada pelo Sesshoumaru.

Entendo, então nossa nova Lady será uma ... uma humana... – Ela se virou e continuou a lavar as vestes.

Parece-me que sim, com licença senhorita, irei procurar minha esposa. –

A youkai não respondeu, quando Miroku se virou e saiu, ela ficou olhando ele se distanciar.

Miroku sentiu o olhar sobre si, mas não ligou, afinal não tinha o que se preocupar, mesmo ela querendo fazer algo, mesmo sem o buraco do vento, Miroku ainda era muito forte.

Miroku entrou em um corredor que interligava os dois jardins principais, o que ele estava e o que Sangô estava, no caminho viu Kuro sentado enfrente a porta de entrada do Jardim.

General, o que está fazendo aqui? –

Kuro se levantou e deu uma risadinha.

Monge, estou apenas cuidando de coisas do meu interesse... –

Kagome não é do seu interesse, Sesshoumaru com certeza já sabe o seus sentimentos pela Senhorita Kagome. –

Eu acho que não sabe, eu estaria morto já. Monge, eu sei que você não vai contar nada, ainda por que tem filhos... e você sabe que não pode lutar comigo, sou um general. –

Não pretendo contar, mesmo por que a própria Kagome sabe se defender muito bem, e ela está entregue ao Sesshoumaru. –

Enquanto ele não a marcar, eu tenho chances... –

Kagome não é esse tipo de mulher, ela... –

Eu sei que não, exatamente por isso que ela me atrai tanto... –

Não só por isso... –

Não só por isso, mas também pelo cheiro do cabelo dela, pelo cheiro do sangue dela, aquele rosto perfeito... –

Não tenho nada contra você general, mas está sonhando demais... –

Não, sonhos não. –

Bom, vou me juntar a elas... –

Isso! Boa idéia monge. –

Kuro seguiu na frente, Miroku soltou um suspiro pesado e o acompanhou.

Avistaram Kagome fazendo uma trança no cabelo de Miza e Sangô amamentava sua pequena filha. Takeshi balançava um galho como se estivesse com uma espada, e os homens foram se aproximando delas.

Boa dia senhorita Kagome, bom dia damas... –

Kuro? Bom dia... – Kagome não esperava vê-lo tão cedo.

Bom dia Sangôzinha, oi filha... –

Bom dia Miroku, general. –

Posso me sentar ao seu lado Kagome? – Kuro não esperou a resposta e se acomodou ao lado de Kagome.

Ah... sim... –

Sangô puxou Miroku pra perto e sussurrou.

O que ele faz aqui Miroku? Eu não gosto dele! –

Shh! Eu sei Sangô, mas não podemos fazer nada... –

Eu não gosto do jeito q ele olha pra Kagome... –

Ei mamãe o que você está cochichando com o papai? –

Ah, que isso Miza, não estou cochichando, eu estava apenas... bem, vendo o que é essa manchinha... –

Miza, não se mecha muito, estou quase acabando... –

Vejo que você leva jeito com crianças, você gostaria de ser mãe? –

Poxa, o Inu Yasha sempre me dizia que eu não seria uma boa mãe, obrigada pelo elogio... – Kagome corou um pouco.

Esse Inu Yasha é o meio youkai irmão do Lorde? –

Sim... um idiota! –

Sei que ele andava por muito tempo com você... e ainda assim não viu que você é uma pessoa tão boa... –

Ah... obrigada general... –

Kagome, me chame de Kuro apenas... –

Kuro sentiu sua um arrepio pelo seu corpo e se sentiu observado, olhou diretamente na janela que dava para a biblioteca, porem não encontrou nada, resolveu então disfarçar o interesse e conversar com os outros.

Senhorita, você acompanhou a Kagome por muito tempo não? –

Ah, sim, deve saber já que viajávamos em grupo, eu, a Kagome, o Miroku e o Inu Yasha, ah, o Shippou também –

Como era? –

Lutávamos muito, ah... por mais que fosse muito difícil lutar e ter que dormir em florestas, é um tempo em que tenho saudades... –

Mamãe! Ei mamãe! – Miza se agitou novamente no colo de Kagome que teve que lutar para não desfazer a trança.

O que foi querida? –

Conte para o general da Kirara! –

Ah sim, a Kirara era minha gata youkai, ela ajudava bastante, mas ela encontrou mais youkais como ela e deixei ela partir... Oh! Olha lá Kagome! – Sangô apontou para a entrada do jardim.

Oh! – Kagome se levantou e correu.

Sesshoumaru! – Abraçou a cintura do youkai, mas este olhava diretamente Kuro, que estava de cabeça baixa.

Minha fêmea, venha comigo... –

Onde vamos Sesshoumaru? –

Vamos dar uma volta, quero ficar com você minha fêmea... – O tom que Sesshoumaru usou para falar "minha fêmea" mostrou que ele não estava contente com algo, mas Kagome não percebeu, apenas os outros.

Oh, claro Sesshoumaru... –

Assim que o casal saiu, Sangô e Miroku notaram que Kuro ficou com um semblante meio abalado. Mas logo passou, ainda mais por que Takeshi logo interrompeu os pensamentos de Kuro.

Você é general, mas é forte mesmo? –

Takeshi! – Miroku fez menção de levantar, mas Kuro riu.

Sou! Sou muito forte menino... –

Então deve lutar bem com espadas... –

Obviamente... –

Quero que me ensine a lutar! Eu quero ser forte como minha mãe e como meu pai! –

Takeshi, por que não pede isso para nós então? – Sangô ficou com um semblante triste.

Você não entende mãe, você é forte, sua habilidade é o osso voador, o pai é monge, eu quero ser lutador, não monge e nem exterminador de youkais! Quero aprender a lutar com espadas... –

Filho, eu entendo você sim, eu permito que treine com o general, se ele quiser treinar você, mas não o atrapalhe. – Miroku soltou um suspiro, sabia que seria a coisa certa a fazer, Sangô olhou ele com um ar significativo e todos olharam para Kuro.

Ah, eu treino você sim menino, mas não pense que por você ser humano eu não vou dar duro com você! –

Mamãe! Eu também quero! – Mika levantou e correu para o lado do irmão gerando uma discussão, Kuro olhou aquilo e se irritou.

Menina eu não vou treinar você! –

Por que general? Sou menina, mas sou muito forte também e... –

Não me importo se você é uma menina ou não, mas você tem cheiro de Miko! Pelo fato de seu pai ser monge, herdou seus poderes espirituais! Se quiser ficar forte treine com Kagome! –

Eu sou... eu sou miko? – Miza sentou se no chão e logo Sangô a abraçou com os olhos marejados.

Miroku nossos filhos são abençoados, quem diria, Takeshi sempre mostrou que seria forte, que lutaria, mas olhe a Miza, uma Miko! – Sangô ficou com uma cara totalmente boba rindo com lagrimas escorrendo pelos olhos.

Eu não entendo o motivo desse alvoroço todo, não era de se esperar que essa menina fosse uma sacerdotisa... – Kuro se levantou e olhou para Takeshi.

Menino, eu vou te esperar nesse lugar amanha antes do sol nascer, não se atrase! – Kuro começou a caminhar até sumir pela porta.

Kagome... minha linda fêmea... – Sesshoumaru estava sentado com Kagome em seu colo.

Meu youkai... –

Você deseja ficar com este Sesshoumaru o resto de sua vida? –

Mas que pergunta é essa? Claro que quero, por mais que minha vida é curta, afinal, sou humana, quero passar meus dias com você... nem que você não me queira quando eu envelhecer e ficar feia, mas gostaria de ficar aqui e poder ver você jovem e bonito... –

Tola... não é bem assim Kagome, mas agora não é hora de falar sobre isso, só quero ficar com você agora... –


	11. Odiosa Flor do Inferno

O cheiro de Kagome não está em lugar nenhum... mas ela não pode ter ido tão longe assim... onde essa velha maluca mando Kagome ir? – Inu Yasha saltava nos galhos das mais altas arvores para favorecer seu campo de visão e ir mais rápido. Eventualmente o hanyou parava em um galho alto e farejava para ver se tinha algum vestígio do cheiro de Kagome. Enfim, em uma dessas paradas sentiu um cheiro que não o agradou, mas mesmo assim a pessoa que possuía tal odor poderia muito bem saber onde Kagome estava. Inu Yasha seguiu em direção onde o vento trazia o cheiro e logo o encontrou perto de um rio.

Ei seu lobo fedido! –

Cara de cachorro, eu sabia que eu iria ver você em breve, mas demorou muito! – Kouga se sentou em uma pedra e olhou com um olhar meio triste para Inu Yasha.

Você sabe alguma coisa da Kagome? –

Sei, eu não acredito que você deixou isso acontecer, quando ela estava com você, principalmente quando você traiu a confiança dela usando a jóia com aquela defunta, eu realmente achava que conseguiria conquistar a Kagome, mas agora tanto eu quanto você a perdemos... –

Como assim lobo fedido? – Inu Yasha achou que Kouga brincava com a cara dele, já ia puxando a tessaiga para lutar, mas Kouga o olhou com raiva, fazendo Inu Yasha baixar as mãos.

Como assim? Você nem sequer sabe o que aconteceu com Kagome? O que você estava fazendo seu idiota? A miko morta voltou para você? – Tinha um brilho intenso nos olhos azuis de Kouga, mas era um brilho triste.

Kouga me diga o que aconteceu com a Kagome... eu não sei... Kaede me falou que ela foi em um treinamento... –

Agora sim eu entendi! Você perdeu um pedaço da sua memória, faz uns dias que eu estava aqui e vi Sesshoumaru se banhando nesse rio, Kagome estava meio apagada, estava com ele, alias quase o grupo inteiro, faltando apenas você estavam acompanhando Sesshoumaru... ela te deixou seu idiota, você mereceu! –

Se... Sesshoumaru? – Inu Yasha olhou para os lados achando que Kagome poderia aparecer entre as arvores.

Venha comigo, olha! Aqui nessa arvore Kagome estava encostada, ainda tem um pouco do cheiro dela, mas logo Sesshoumaru se transformou e levou todos em suas costas, voaram para o oeste. – Kouga voltou para a pedra e sento-se novamente.

Inu Yasha subiu na arvore e foi lembrando em partes de tudo, das palavras de Kagome, de quando ela falou que tinha alguém, e do pior, de quando sentiu o cheiro de Sesshoumaru, quando ele viu Kagome protegeu ele de si mesmo, e quando destruiu seu vilarejo. Inu Yasha ficou muito tempo pensando e lembrando-se de tudo, já era tarde quando resolveu descer da arvore, olhou em volta e estava sozinho.

Kagome... eu não vou deixar Sesshoumaru marcar Kagome! – Inu Yasha saiu correndo entre as arvores em direção ao castelo do meio irmão.

Quando Kagome adormeceu no colo do youkai, ele se levantou com ela em seu colo e a depositou na grande cama do quarto deles. Sesshoumaru se sentou e ficou olhando o semblante sereno de Kagome respirando lentamente.

O youkai se lembrou que tinha um assunto muito importante, e se levantou, Kagome acordou, mas resolveu deixá-lo ir, ainda mais porque ainda estava sonolenta, tornou a fechar os olhos após Sesshoumaru fechar a porta.

O youkai andava com passos firmes, procurava a Lady Shizuka, e era levado ate ela pelo cheiro doce da velha youkai. Ela sabia que ele viria, então estava parada esperando-o na porta do escritório.

Lady! Este Sesshoumaru precisa conversar! –

Eu sei garoto, venha, vamos aqui dentro do seu escritório. – Sesshoumaru passou na frente dela e abriu a porta para ela entrar, após ambos estarem acomodados, Sesshoumaru olhou diretamente para Shizuka.

Irei marcá-la! –

Ela se tornara a nova Lady, sabe disso não? –

Ela já é a nova Lady, só preciso oficializar. –

Sesshoumaru, seu pai não marcou nem sua mãe nem a mãe de seu irmão, por isso sua mãe não é a Lady desse castelo, mas marcar uma fêmea significa que você será dela, e ela sua, pelo resto de sua vida, alem do fato que seus filhos serão hanyous! –

Tenho plena consciência disso tudo Lady, e sabe que você não poderá mudar a opinião deste Sesshoumaru! –

Kagome é uma boa moça, sei que será uma boa esposa para você e uma boa mãe para seus filhos, alem de ter um poder espiritual esplendido! –

Kagome foi feita para mim. Lady, quero que a ajude a se preparar, irei marcá-la na próxima lua minguante, daqui 4 dias... irei me ausentar do meu aposento e ficar em outro quarto, então... ira prepará-la? –

Sabe que sim meu garoto! Vá com ela agora, você tem até meia noite para se afastar dela. – Lady Shizuka se levantou e saiu.

Sesshoumaru ainda ficou um tempo no escritório, pensando na conversa com a Lady, pensando como seria ter hanyous, mas seriam seus filhos e filhos de Kagome, não importaria nem se fossem humanos, seriam fortes! Por fim se levantou e se dirigiu ao quarto, no caminho Kuro estava sentado nas escadarias principais.

Lorde! –

O que quer general? –

Não faz isso com ela... ela não... ela não é como nós! – Kuro levantou e parecia aflito.

Era nunca será como nós, mesmo sendo minha, Kagome é Kagome, e mesmo se eu não marcasse ela, você não iria pensar duas vezes antes de marcá-la, não é general...? –

Não Lorde, eu não... ela é tão pura, quando você marcar ela vai acontecer aquilo... ela não será mais pura. –

Não me diga o que fazer general, quem manda nessas terras sou eu! E ela sempre será pura, ela é uma miko, mesmo com o miasma, ela não vai perder a pureza! – Sesshoumaru deixou Kuro em pé sobre a escada, com uma cara indefinida, triste, mágoa ou raiva...

Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto, Kagome não estava na cama, não era muito tarde, ainda teria umas duas horas para poder ficar com ela. Olhou em volta e quando a viu queria beijá-la tamanha a perfeição da miko, que estava com um kimono entreaberto mostrando suas costas nuas e cobrindo uma parte de seus seios, a luz da lua deixava sua pele num tom azul, totalmente perfeita, não queria esquecer a bela visão que estava em sua frente, Kagome olhando a lua, sua Kagome, perfeita! Mas ela virou o rosto e sorriu para o youkai, correu em sua direção e circulou sua cintura, seus braços finos, porem firmes abraçavam Sesshoumaru como se ela soubesse que eles teriam que ficar longe um do outro.

Sesshoumaru! Demorou. –

Minha fêmea, estava preparando uma coisa especial. –

Para quem? –

Para nós! –

Especial como meu lorde? –

Uma coisa que vai ser para sempre, uma coisa que vai mudar tanto a sua vida quanto a minha... tudo por que eu amo você! –

Para sempre, meu amor, não dá, você vai viver muito, eu não, sou humana e... –

Você é uma humana, nunca vai deixar de ser, mas vai ficar comigo até eu morrer... –

Mais fácil eu morrer antes. –

Não importa quem morre antes minha miko, nosso amor é eterno, e vamos ficar juntos por muitos anos. –

Confio no que você esta dizendo Sesshoumaru, mas como é possível? –

Para isso vamos ter que ficar longe um do outro por... –

Não! Não quero ficar longe de você! – Kagome fez uma adorável cara de criança emburrada.

Shh! Deixe este Sesshoumaru terminar de falar! –

Desculpe-me –

Kagome, eu não irei dormir com você por três noites, até a noite de lua minguante, na quarta noite farei de você minha, só minha e para sempre minha, lógico, se você aceitar ser minha para o resto de sua vida. Aceita? –

Ser sua... para sempre... e você ainda pergunta se eu aceito? – Lagrimas desceram pelo rosto da miko, iria ser marcada, era o que ela mais queria!

Por que choras? – Sesshoumaru passou levemente os dedos para secar as lagrimas.

Por que eu quero, quero muito Sesshoumaru! – Sesshoumaru tomou os lábios de Kagome num beijo cheio de amor, um beijo que ambos queriam.

Kagome novamente sentiu seu corpo esquentar, parecia que seu sangue era um fogo liquido, queria Sesshoumaru, e via pelo olho dele que ele a desejava muito. Sesshoumaru foi puxado para a cama e caiu sobre o corpo delicado de Kagome, que sem pensar muito inverteu as posições e estava sentada sobre Sesshoumaru.

Ah Kagome! – Sesshoumaru gostou, mas o orgulho não permitiu isso e logo prensou o corpo de Kagome entre ele e o colchão. Passava as presas na pele de Kagome, arrepiando totalmente o corpo dela, Kagome colocou a mãos sobre o peito de Sesshoumaru e começou a desfazer o laço de sua armadura.

Não... – Sesshoumaru falava enquanto beijava o pescoço da miko.

Sesshy... –

Não minha fêmea, não agora. – Sesshoumaru beijou o rosto de Kagome e olhou para fora da janela.

Olha Kagome, sabe ver as horas pela lua? –

Não Sesshy... – Kagome ofegava um pouco.

Bom, veja os ângulos, assim é quase noventa graus, quase meia noite... este Sesshoumaru tem que se retirar... Eu amo você minha fêmea! – Sesshoumaru depositou um beijo cálido nos lábios da miko e saiu do quarto, Kagome ainda ofegava um pouco e correu para olhar para a lua.

Meia noite... Quero que passe logo Sesshoumaru! – Kagome chamou a serva que esperava perto da porta para ela preparar um banho morno, assim o sono voltaria e o tempo iria passar mais rápido.

Inu Yasha, mesmo de noite, sabia para onde precisava ir, corria, estava cansado, mas mesmo assim corria, não podia deixar Sesshoumaru roubar sua Kagome, era obrigação de Inu Yasha tirar Kagome das mãos de seu meio irmão.

Por mais que corresse, parecia que não avançava nada, ficou cansado, com sono e se jogou numa clareira, ofegava muito, precisava comer, estava muito cansado, ouvia risadas.

Parem... – Se virava deitado para tentar enxergar algo, mesmo sendo hanyou, enxergava bem durante a noite, mas não tinha nada lá.

Eu to loco, eu preciso da Kagome! – Gritava e batia com força na cabeça.

Precisa da Kagome, e de mim meu amor? – Aquela voz nojenta também falou, também ria descontroladamente.

Kikyou vai embora, me deixa! –

Eu vim ajudar, eu trouxe um amigo... –

Amigo? Que amigo? Para de bobagem... – Inu Yasha sentiu um cheiro, era decididamente o cheiro da Kikyou e o cheiro de um youkai.

Inu Yasha levantou e olhou para os lados, sentia raiva.

Aqui em cima hanyou! –

Oh, não fale assim com ele, ele não gosta! – Kikyou ria.

Inu Yasha olhou para cima, e lá de fato estava Kikyou e o seu "amigo" youkai sentados em um galho, o youkai ria maliciosamente e passava a mãos nas pernas de Kikyou, irritando ainda mais Inu Yasha.

O que vocês querem comigo? Querem lutar? Vem, eu to pronto! – Inu Yasha mal ficava em pé, até que Kikyou pulou da arvore e parou bem na frente dele.

Sente falta disso? – Kikyou agarrou Inu Yasha pelos cabelos e beijou o hanyou, ele resistiu, mas no final cedeu.

Sabia que sentia saudades disso, que queria mais... é bom né? Kikyou deus alguns passos para traz para olhar a cara do Inu Yasha.

Sua maldita! MALDITA! Eu odeio você, saia da minha frente! – Inu Yasha tentou agarrar Kikyou, mas o outro youkai não deixou, puxou ela pra perto dele.

Me odeia? Não pareceu, ate ouvi seu coração disparar no beijo que te dei! – E ria cada vez mais e mais.

Não fale assim Kikyou, sinto ciúmes! – O youkai puxou a cintura de Kikyou para si possessivamente.

O que vocês querem seus malditos? –

Escuta aqui hanyou, você quer de volta aquela sua humana, aquela copia da Kikyou, iremos ajudá-lo! –

Kagome não é copia da Kikyou! –

Não interessa isso agora! –

Kikyou tem razão, nós queremos a ruína de Sesshoumaru! –

Quem é você? –

Ah! Esqueci de me apresentar! Me chame de Shiro! –

Shiro, EI! Você não é o general do Sesshoumaru? –

Eu fui, sim, mas ele me deu terras, mas não é o bastante, quero ser o Lorde do Oeste também! –

Eu nunca vou deixar você ser Lorde nas terras de meu pai! Seu idiota! –

Eu ia ajudar, agora irei matar você e aquela humana inútil! – Shiro ia pegar sua espada, mas foi impedido pela Kikyou.

Não agora Shiro! Mate ela antes, para ele sofrer mais. –

Seus malditos! Você nunca vai encostar na Kagome! NUNCA! E você é um idiota, cai nas mãos de Kikyou, ela vai te usar! – Kikyou e Shiro riram com sarcasmo.


	12. Preparativos para o amor

Me desculpem mais uma vez pessoal, eu viajei de ultima hora e não deu pra postar...

Kagome abriu os olhos logo cedo, os raios de sol iluminavam o chão do quarto. Kagome se virou para o lado e passou a sua mão onde Sesshoumaru deveria estar deitado. Ouviu uma batida na porta.

Quem é? –

Lady, sou eu, a Cho... –

Pode entrar. –

A serva pessoal de Kagome entrou e fez uma breve reverencia.

Bom dia Lady, precisa de algo? –

Bom dia, eu preciso que você esquente a água e prepare a banheira para mim. – Kagome levantou e olhou pela janela.

Lady, terei que preparar seu banho com algumas ervas que Lady Shizuka me entregou, para preparar seu corpo durante o tempo que teremos que esperar a lua minguante. –

Ah, é verdade! Eu não acredito que terei que ficar todo esse tempo sem ver Sesshoumaru... –

É necessário Lady, com licença, volto logo com a água e as ervas. – Cho fez outra reverencia e saiu do quarto. Kagome entrou em seu closet, provou muitos kimonos ate escolher o que iria usar, optou por um kimono bege com detalhes vermelhos de um belo dragão e logo Cho voltou e preparou o banho de Kagome.

Ah, que cheiro bom! –

Essas ervas só são usadas em mulheres, para prepará-las antes da noite de núpcias. – Cho triturava umas ervas vermelhas e misturava-as na água enquanto Kagome lavava seu cabelo.

Por mais que seja algo que vai mudar minha vida, para melhor, lógico, eu tenho medo de sentir dor... –

Dor? Enquanto ele te marca Lady? –

Sim, quando o canino perfurar a minha pele. –

Lady Shizuka me contou que quando o amor vale para os dois, não ira doer nada na hora da marcação, mas se um dos dois estiver fazendo isso sem ser por vontade própria, a fêmea ira sentir dor... no meu caso eu não senti dor alguma... –

Então você já foi marcada? –

Sim, faz 38 anos que fui marcada. –

38 anos? Nossa... –

Não pareço tão velha né? Eu tenho 192 anos Lady! –

Quem que te marcou? –

Ele é um dos guardas do castelo, meu youkai é muito forte, o nome dele é Roan, você não o conhece ainda... –

Nossa isso é tão legal Cho, me diga, como vocês se conheceram? –

Bem, eu fui trazida para esse castelo pela Lady Shizuka, eu era pequenina, e Roan era um menino que treinava para ser guarda, eu ajudava uma senhora a servir os generais que treinavam os meninos e Roan e eu ficamos amigos, crescemos juntos e ele se declarou, falou que me amava, foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida... assim ele me marcou... –

Poxa, que lindo! –

Lady... –

Não quero que me chame de Lady, me chame de Kagome! –

Mas Lady, as servas mais velhas irão me punir! –

Então quando estivermos só nos duas, me chame de Kagome! –

Vai ser estranho para mim, mas tudo bem... –

Olha, to toda enrugada, e com fome, vou me secar e vou descer e comer algo... – Kagome se levantou e se arrumou, colocou o kimono bege e desceu, Sangô e Miroku estavam sentados a mesa.

Kagome! Que lindo esse kimono amiga! –

Sangô, Miroku, bom dia! Cadê as crianças? –

Bem, Kuro esta treinando Takeshi e Miza quis ficar olhando, por que não veio mais cedo? –

Oh, eu estava me banhando. –

Bom, Sangôzinha, Kagome, terei que meditar um pouco... com licença senhoritas! – Miroku deu um beijo carinhoso em Sangô e saiu.

Bem amiga eu já terminei de comer, mas ficarei com você aqui, agora me conta! –

Contar o que? –

Bem, você sabe, minha serva comentou comigo que Sesshoumaru ira marcar você! –

Ah... – Kagome ficou bem vermelha.

Então, quando vai ser? –

Na próxima lua minguante... –

Nossa, ta bem perto não é? –

Sim... –

Como vai ser? –

Eu não sei Sangô... só sei que tenho que me preparar e ficar até o dia sem ver Sesshoumaru... –

Mas por que Kagome? –

Eu não sei... –

Bom dia meninas! –

Oh, bom dia Lady! – Sangô fez uma pequena reverencia, Kagome também.

Queria conversar com você Kagome... –

Oh, com licença... – Sangô deu um abraço em Kagome e saiu.

Minha queria, não precisa se apressar para comer, deixe me sentar aqui. –

Oh, obrigada... –

Kagome, você já sabe que será marcada, não é? –

Sim... –

Já sabe como acontecerá? Como acontece depois? –

Ah, eu não sei nada Lady, dá ate um frio na barriga... –

Eu entendo querida, eu nunca fui marcada, mas preparei todas as jovens do castelo para esse dia... –

Eu entendo... –

Então minha querida, Sesshoumaru ira te marcar daqui a três noites, você terá hoje e amanha para se preparar para isso, pois na terceira noite será a lua minguante, você terá que tomar banho com ervas especiais, para purificar seu corpo, comer certos tipo de comida para te limpar e você não poderá ter nenhum contato, digo, encostar, abraçar, beijar nem nada assim com ninguém do sexo oposto, pois tudo isso que eu te falei é para você ficar purificada e seu corpo aceitar o miasma do parceiro, principalmente por você ser humana... –

Nossa... –

Porem o miasma não ira te fazer mal querida, se tiver amor mutuo, esse miasma ira se fundir com seu sangue e você vivera o tempo que um youkai completo vive em media, ficara mais forte, seu sentidos ficarão aguçados, mas você continuara humana... –

Serio? Eu... eu poderei ficar com Sesshoumaru por tanto tempo? Mas eu vou envelhecer? –

Vai envelhecer no tempo que um youkai envelhece... –

Mas... mas eu sou miko, não irei purifica o miasma? –

Por você ser miko, e seu corpo for preparado para aceitar o miasma, tudo isso que ira acontecer com você ficara ainda mais forte, você vai ter a força de um youkai e de uma miko, ira ter poder espiritual e poder maligno... –

Eu não acredito Lady... tudo isso, eu não mereço Sesshoumaru... –

Palavras ditas por ele mesmo ontem... você foi feita para ele, minha querida... –

Mas terei filhos hanyous... –

Inu Yasha é um hanyou forte, filho de um youkai forte e de uma humana fraca, mas seus filhos serão muito mais fortes, pois, Sesshoumaru é tão forte quanto o pai, e a mãe tem grandes poderes, Izayoi, mãe do Inu Yasha não foi marcada, por isso não se tornou forte, por isso mesmo seus filhos terão uma grande força... –

Tudo parece tão bom... –

Tudo é bom, mas tudo vai vim com grandes responsabilidades, você terá que aprender muita coisa comigo, pois será a nova Senhora do Oeste, será a curandeira do castelo, entre outras tarefas... –

Eu quero isso para mim, mas tenho medo de não conseguir... –

Você é forte minha menina, e você é preciosa para nós! – Lady Shizuka deu um abraço em Kagome, que se sentiu acolhida e amada...

Minha querida, eu tenho que ir fazer algumas coisas, lembre-se, sem contato com nenhum macho! –

Sim! –

Pode ir agora querida! –

Obrigada mesmo Lady! –

Kagome correu para o jardim, sabia que Sangô estaria lá com seus filhos, esquecendo-se completamente que Kuro estaria lá e poderia tentar alguma gracinha.

Realmente Sangô estava sentada embaixo de uma grande arvore com sua filha Miza e mais distante estava Kuro e Takeshi, que dava duro para se proteger das investidas do General, Sangô parecia aflita, mas orgulhosa.

Sangô! Olha só como ele ta indo bem! –

Sim Kagome! Meu menino é tão forte! –

Kuro parece não estar pegando leve não, olha! Ele não ta brincando! –

Mamãe e eu? Eu não vou treinar não? –

O que a Miza quer treinar Sangô? –

Ah, Kagome, isso me deixou tão feliz, Miza herdou o poder espiritual do Miroku, Miza é uma miko Kagome! –

Uma miko? Miza! Que bom! – Kagome pegou a menina e ergueu-a em um abraço.

Mas então, quem vai treinar a Miza? Por que eu na sei de outra miko aqui no castelo, são todos youkais e... – Kagome parou e pensou depois do olhar que recebeu das duas.

Eu vou treinar a Miza? –

Me treina tia Kagome! Por favor! –

Claro, eu vou amar treinar você! –

Vamos começar já? Por favor! –

Não Miza, Kagome está se preparando para algo importante! –

Ah... mas eu queria tanto, porque o Takeshi ta treinando... –

Já disse que não Miza! –

Desculpa mamãe, tia Kagome ta se preparando para que? –

Ah... – Kagome ficou vermelha novamente.

Miza, isso não é assunto de criança! –

Ai mamãe! Pelo menos posso ir brincar com as outras crianças do castelo? –

Vai Miza, mas aonde vocês vão brincar? –

Não sei onde eles vão, olha ali eles me chamando! –

Vai então querida! –

Mãe, nós terminamos, oi tia Kagome! –

Oi Takeshi, nossa, você ta muito forte! –

Ah... obrigado. –

Oi senhoritas... –

Kuro, bom dia! –

Bom dia general... –

Esse menino vai ser muito forte, gostei de treinar com ele, vai ser meu aprendiz... –

Meu filho! Que orgulho! – Sangô abraçou Takeshi, que pela cara não parecia feliz com o contato.

Kagome, onde está Sesshoumaru? –

Eu não sei... –

Quer dar uma caminhada comigo? –

Ah, claro general... – Kagome ia aceitar a mão de Kuro para levantar mas logo se lembrou que não podia ter contato físico com homens...

Ah... desculpa Kuro, acho que não vai dar... –

Por que Kagome? –

Eu tenho que fazer algumas coisas hoje... – Kagome se levantou e começou a caminhar, escutou um barulho como se alguém tivesse dado um tapa no rosto de alguém e olhou para traz.

General, você sabe que não pode encostar nela! – Kagome mal acreditou que foi Cho que deu o tapa, ainda mais na cara de Kuro.

Não se meta onde não foi chamada, serva! – Kuro parecia irritado, olhou para Kagome e ficou vermelho...

Desculpe Kagome, eu ia pegar na sua mão, eu esqueci que você vai ser marcada... –

Você não esqueceu não general! Eu vi você pedindo para o Sesshoumaru não marcar a Lady! –

Kuro... –

Desculpe-me Kagome... vou me retirar agora... – Kuro saiu rapidamente do jardim, estava aborrecido.

Lady, eu... –

Não me chame de Lady, aqui só ta a Sangô... –

Desculpe-me, Kagome, eu não queria ter feito isso, poderei levar um castigo, mas eu não vou deixar ele encostar em você! –

Kuro não é mal, mas ele não sabe se controlar... Cho, eu não vou deixar ninguém castigar você... –

Cho pareceu feliz, fez uma reverencia e saiu, Kagome notou que Takeshi olhava com certa raiva para Cho.

Sangô vamos ao vilarejo? Quero fazer algo diferente hoje! –

Vamos! Vou perguntar se a Miza quer ir junto, quer ir Takeshi? –

Não. – Takeshi levantou do lado de Sangô e simplesmente entrou no castelo sem nem dar tchau pra ninguém.

Takeshi parece brabo... –

Acho que ele esta cansando, ultimamente ele esta tão inquieto... – Sangô se levantou.

Bem, já volto amiga, me espera aqui! –

Tudo bem... – Sangô saiu e Kagome ficou esperando em baixo da arvore, algo chamou sua atenção e ela olhou para cima, era uma janela pequena, mas ela teve a certeza que viu cabelos prateados se afastarem da janela...

Sesshoumaru... – Kagome suspirou com um sorriso bobo estampado no rosto...


End file.
